La Llave
by Yumipon
Summary: Alguien está manipulando la situación y tendiéndoles una trampa, pero luego de que Sango vuelva con ellos, todo será más confuso... ¿Debería confiar en ella...? ACTUALIZACIÓN, CAPÍTULO VI UP! AU, SanxMir
1. Prólogo: Despertar

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo dos historias al mismo tiempo, así que espero que me resulte y que les guste xD.

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**AGRADECIMIENTO:** A todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mis historias, en especial a **Mahiara Hiteru**, quien siempre me escribe Review con su opinión. Gracias, amiga por tu apoyo, te dedico esta historia, espero que te guste... si no, me matas n.nU

**NOTA:** Todos los conceptos que utilizo en la historia son de mi plena invención, no tienen nada que ver con tradiciones de verdad. Los nombres de los lugares y algunos apellidos tienen significados en japonés, los que incluiré en paréntesis, para que los sepan. Espero que les guste la historia, y si quieren que siga, dejen review, porque si no me desanimo y no puedo escribir u.u.

* * *

**Summary:** Ella guarda el secreto que mantiene al mundo a salvo. Él es el encargado de protegerla a cualquier precio. Una historia fantástica no tiene cabida en este mundo, pero aún así existe… SxM, UA. 

**La Llave**

**_Prólogo_  
Despertar**

La muchacha dormía plácidamente, mirarla daba miedo, era como si estuviese muerta, ni siquiera respiraba. Flotando en el agua, parecía una diosa. Y tal vez lo era.

Un hombre maduro la miraba desde la orilla, pensativo. ¿Sería el momento para despertarla por completo? Iba a meter la mano en el agua, dispuesto a averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchacha, pero un maullido lo detuvo.

-Kirara, no me asustes- murmura el hombre, mirando a su lado.

Una gatita lo observaba, meneando la cola y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si esperase algo.

-¿También quieres saber, eh?- Pregunta el hombre, acariciándole la cabeza a la felina, la que maulló como diciendo "sí".

El hombre sonrie, luego alza la mano y se saca una muñequera de plata, que le coloca en el cuello a la gatita. Luego, ésta última salta al lago, perdiéndose en lo profundo. El hombre suspira y mete la mano. Un frío intenso comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos se cierran y todo queda blanco...

**_--------------------O--------------------_**

El lugar era igual al anterior: el pequeño lago, los árboles alrededor, la cascada, el aire fresco y la brisa suave, era como si no se hubiese desmayado.

Se coloca de pie y observa, dudando. ¿Estaría en el lugar correcto? La gatita llega junto a él y le tira los pantalones, llamando su atención para que lo siga. Él obedece, y se acerca al lago, en donde, poco a poco, comienza a vislumbrar a una muchacha bañándose en el.

-¿Kirara, regresaste?- Pregunta la muchacha, volteándose. La gatita maulla, mientras ella observa con sus expresivos ojos marrones al hombre que acompaña a su mascota.

-Hola, Sango- saluda el sujeto, sonriéndole.

-¡Señor!- Exclama ella, sorprendida.- ¡Usted no debería estar aquí!

-Necesitamos hablar- explica el hombre, mientras toma asiento en la orilla del agua.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta ella, con curiosidad.

-Sé que hace cientos de años estás descansando, preparándote para cumplir tu misión de la mejor manera... Reencarnaste en ésta época, e hiciste que nosotros también te acompañáramos, demostrando así tu increíble poder.

-Eh... sí, un poquito- murmura ella, un poco apenada ante el comentario del hombre.

-Sé que ésa no era tu intención, pero nos sorprendiste a todos- agrega él, sonriendo-. Ahora, tenemos asuntos muy importantes que atender, y necesitamos de tu ayuda...

-¿Ya despertó?- Murmura ella, con la mirada gacha.

-No, aún no- responde él-. Él está en un templo, es un monje, y no tiene ni idea de lo importante que es su ayuda para nosotros...

-Primero debe despertar él, y luego yo podré aparecer sin nigún problema- explica Sango, mientras acaricia a Kirara.

-Pero él no tiene ni idea...

-La tendrá, sólo necesita ser bañado por la cascada Hontō (verdad)- la muchacha sonríe, segura-. De seguro muchas veces ha meditado ahí, pero ahora recién está preparado para recibir todos esos recuerdos...

-¿Y tú, cuándo despertarás?- El hombre la observa con curiosidad.

-¿Despertar...?- Murmura en un susurro inaudible Sango.

-La cadena sólo se completará cuando despiertes y vengas a salvar al mundo...

-¡Basta!- Exclama de repente ella, callándolo.- Yo tengo el secreto en mí, pero eso no significa que soy la clave para salvar al mundo.

-¿Entonces, quién es?- El hombre la mira, dudando.

-Sabes quién es mejor que yo... Y por eso es más importante que yo... aunque todos crean lo contrario.

-Aún así, debes despertar algún día...

-Lo sé...- ella suspira con melancolía- Él es el único capaz de llevarme de vuelta al mundo humano, por eso debes darle la misma misión que hace cientos de años...

Una fría brisa comienza a recorrer el lugar, ella sonríe amargamente, alza la mano, la mueve un par de veces y luego la cierra bruscamente.

-¿Sango...?- El hombre la mira, sorprendido.

-Están intentando interrumpir mi sueño- abre la mano y le enseña su contenido al hombre. Un pequeño cristal grisáceo descanza en la palma de la muchacha.

-Un Kuroi (oscuro o negro)- el hombre la observa, asustado.

-No te preocupes, aún tienes tiempo para regresar y hacer lo que te he pedido- dice ella, con una sonrisa-. Pero debes hacerlo rápido. Kirara, acompáñalo y cuida de él.

Kirara maulla, luego espera mientras el hombre se pone de pie, se dirige al lago y mete nuevamente su mano en él. Sango lo observa marcharse y sonríe, segura de que él cumplirá su misión.

-Suerte, padre...- murmura ella, cerrando sus ojos para seguir su sueño...

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, pero pronto subiré el primer chap de la historia, porque ya lo tengo casi listo. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, a ver qué les parece n.nU 

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto, los quiero mucho, cuídense y

Jane!!


	2. Cap I: Los Recuerdos

Buenu, buenu, les dije que pronto subiría éste chap, ya que lo comencé antes que el prólogo. Espero les guste mi historia, es algo extraña, complicada y enredada, creo que sólo a mí se me ocurre escribir algo así xD. Y no se preocupen, todas sus dudas serán aclaradas a su debido tiempo.

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, eso ya lo sabemos.

**SIMBOLOGÍA:**

Lo único que quiero aclararles es lo de las "visiones" que tiene Miroku en este chap. Son recuerdos, y están marcados con _//------ _para inicio y_-----// _para el final. Es una simbología diferente a los flash back y raccontos, ya que éstos, si es que hay, serán al igual que en mi otro fic, o sea _//...blabla...//_

* * *

**Summary:** Ella guarda el secreto que mantiene al mundo a salvo. Él es el encargado de protegerla a cualquier precio. Una historia fantástica no tiene cabida en este mundo, pero aún así existe… SxM, UA. 

**La Llave **

_**Capítulo I**_  
** Los Recuerdos**

_-¡Miroku, por amor de Dios, levántate!_

_-¡Jovencito, eres un holgazán! Tienes trabajo que hacer, eres un monje._

Miroku se despereza, luego se frota los ojos y mira la hora, las 09:12 a.m._"Con razón están molestos…"_ piensa el joven, mientras se acerca a la puerta y la abre levemente.

-Ya voy, perdón…- murmura, sonriendo- Mi despertador volvió a descomponerse…

-¡Como siempre!- Exclama la mujer que minutos atrás había interrumpido su sueño.

-Anciana Kaede, por favor- pide Miroku tiernamente.

-Ya vístete luego- interrumpe un anciano, observándolo detenidamente-. Mira que alguien te está esperando.

Miroku asiente obedientemente, entra en su habitación y se viste su hábito de monje, luego se lava la cara y sale del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la sala en donde aguardaban las visitas. Es la primera vez que lo buscan a él especialmente, por lo que siente una gran curiosidad.

Llega al lugar y observa a quien lo está esperando, pero no puede ver su rostro, puesto que lleva una capucha. _"¿Capucha en verano?"_ piensa Miroku, mientras se sienta frente al extraño personaje y espera.

-Miroku Mamoru _(Cuidar)_, por fin te encuentro- habla el sujeto, con una extraña voz ronca y apagada.

-Eh…- Miroku no sabe qué contestar.

-Aún no termino, escucha primero- murmura nuevamente el encapuchado. Luego de un breve silencio, prosigue-. No podemos hablar aquí, es demasiado peligroso.

Miroku lo observa, sin comprender nada. ¿Peligroso? Arquea una ceja, iba a preguntar qué era lo que quería, cuando el hombre lo vuelve a interrumpir.

-El mundo está a punto de cambiar, y muy pocos se darán cuenta y participarán de ello. Tú eres una pieza importante en este cambio, así que no debes fallar. Te estaré esperando en el Himitsu _(Secreto)_, ven después de haber meditado mucho, pero no faltes. Te estaremos esperando.

El encapuchado se pone de pie y sale de la sala, dejando a Miroku solo y confundido. ¿Qué era el Himitsu? No comprendía nada de lo que ése extraño sujeto le había dicho. ¿Cambio? Él era un simple monje, ni siquiera destacaba como tal en el templo. Se estira, luego piensa un momento y se dirige a hablar con el anciano que lo había ido a despertar, de seguro él podría orientarlo un poco.

-Anciano Mushin…- murmura, entrando en un cuarto oscuro.

-Pasa, Miroku- responde Mushin, oculto entre las sombras-. Sé que vienes a pedir mi guía y consejo, y no te los negaré. Asiento.

Miroku obedece sin protestar, Mushin siempre sabía lo que él necesitaba y nunca le había fallado, así que esta vez lo escucharía, como siempre.

-El sujeto que vino hoy a buscarme… me dejo muy confundido, yo no entiendo qué es lo que quiere de mí.

-Miroku, cálmate- Mushin sonríe amablemente-. Él te eligió por una razón, y ésa sólo la descubrirás tú. Ahora, te explicaré todas tus dudas, pero luego de que hallas meditado lo suficiente y seas capaz de comprender un poco más las palabras de ese hombre.

-Lo entiendo, Anciano Mushin…- Miroku suspira, no le gusta meditar, pero debe hacerlo, la curiosidad puede más- Entonces, más tarde volveré a verlo.

-Te estaré esperando, hijo.

Miroku sale de la sala y se dirige al valle Kangaeru _(Meditar)_ del Templo, el lugar de meditación de los monjes que allí residían. Era un valle amplio, con extensas áreas verdes y una cascada que caía del monte hasta un pequeño lago. Miroku, como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer, se encamina hasta la cascada y se sienta bajo ésta, sintiendo como el agua fría comienza a recorrer su cuerpo.

El joven comienza a poner su mente en blanco, para que así la meditación sea efectiva. Luego de un rato, logra su objetivo, y al cabo de unos minutos unas imágenes comienzan a invadir sus pensamientos, pero él las deja fluir, ya que sabe que éstas imágenes son la respuesta a sus dudas.

_//------_

_El templo se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, rodeado de naturaleza y muy alejado de la civilización. Los monjes iban y venían, conversando de temas sin relevancia. En una sala aislada del resto del templo, un monje espera mientras un hombre maduro se presenta ante él._

_-Miroku Mamoru- dice el hombre, observándolo calculadoramente-, de seguro te preguntarás que hago buscándote. Pues bien, mi nombre es Yoi Okurareta (algo así como enviado del bien), y estoy aquí porque debo encomendarte una misión._

_-¿A mí?- Pregunta Miroku, dudando._

_-Sí, a ti- el hombre sonríe, y luego prosigue-. Me han enviado para explicarte el importante papel que juegas en el destino del mundo._

_-Pues, soy todo oídos- dice Miroku, atento a las palabras del hombre._

_-En el mundo, existe un poder maligno llamado ōgi osore (miedo oculto). Este poder ha estado sellado desde hace mil años, pero hace algunos días descubrimos que algo o alquien lo liberó y se apoderó de él. Es muy peligroso que el __ōgi osore esté en las manos equivocadas, ya que podría convertir el mundo en un infierno y desatar las más temibles pesadillas. Por eso, es necesario que actuemos y lo detengamos._

_-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?- Pregunta nuevamente Miroku, sin comprender de que serviría su ayuda- No es por nada, pero hay muchos monjes aquí que son mucho más poderosos que yo, ellos podrían ayudarlo mucho más en esto._

_-No es por tu poder por lo que estoy aquí, sino por tu aizu (señal)- el hombre cierra los ojos, cansado-. Tienes en tu alma el aizu de Guardián. El Guardián es el encargado de proteger el secreto que mantendrá nuestro mundo a salvo._

_-¿Secreto?_

_-Sí. Veras, el __ōgi osore necesita destruir primero tres símbolos mágicos grabados en un cristal llamado kibō__ (esperanza). El paradero de este cristal es totalmente desconocido para todos, excepto para una joven hechicera, que tiene este secreto guardado en su interior. Tu misión es cuidar de ella y acompañarla en su viaje para destruir el __ōgi osore._

_-Comprendo- murmura Miroku, pasándose la mano por la barbilla-. Y esta hechicera... ¿es linda?_

_El hombre lo observa, molesto. Levanta la mano para castigarlo por su insolencia, pero es interrumpido por una suave y dulce voz._

_-Déjalo, Yoi._

_Miroku observa a quien lo ha salvado y sonríe. Es una muchacha joven, de cabellos castaños y tierno ojos marrones. Viste una túnica rosa pálido con adornos bordados en lila, en la cintura lleva una banda también lila, de la cual cuelga una espada corta. En su mano derecha, porta un báculo que termina en punta y en la parte superior es circular, con una especie de líquido-gas encerrado en su interior, que se mueve sin cesar. _

_-Sango-san- murmura el hombre, inclinándose ante ella-. Perdone la insolencia de este monje, seguramente no sabe de quién estaba hablando._

_-No te preocupes- Sango sonríe cariñosamente-. Bien, Mamoru-sama, mi nombre es Sango y yo soy la hechicera a quien debe cuidar._

_-Un placer, Sango-san- Miroku se arrodilla ante ella y le besa suavemente la mano-. Soy todo tuyo._

_-Jajajaja, es gracioso- murmura la muchacha, riendo-. No es para tanto. Sólo tendrá que acompañarme en mi viaje, Mamoru-sama._

_Miroku sonríe. Por lo menos la Hechicera era bastante simpática y alegre, no como Yoi. _

_Sango ordena que preparen todo, porque partirán al día siguiente. Todos le obedecen, poniéndose a trabajar. La muchacha inspira respeto no por ser una mandona, sino por su simpatía y buenas maneras. Así, dejan todo listo para patir a primera hora al día siguiente._

_-----//_

_//------_

_-Ven, Kirara, debemos darnos prisa- una muchacha de castaños cabellos y ojos marrones llama alegremente a una gatita, que la sigue obedientemente-. ¡Hey, Miroku-sama! Se supone que debe cuidarme, no se quede ahí y vamos._

_El aludido sonríe, mientras sigue a la joven._

_-Sango-san- murmura, llegando junto a ella._

_-¿Qué?- pregunta la muchacha, mirándolo con ternura._

_-Tú sabes que yo no soy tan fuerte y hábil como tú, y aún así insistes en la idea que debo protegerte- dice Miroku, caminando junto a ella-. Tú puedes cuidarte muy bien sola._

_-Sí, pero no me gusta estar sola- responde Sango, sonriente-. Necesito un Guardián no para que me salve. Si no para que me acompañe, así no me sentiré sola y podré enfrentar mejor los obstáculos que se crucen en mi camino._

_-Eres muy sabia._

_Sango sonríe, luego lo toma de la mano y apura el paso…_

_-----//_

_//-----_

_-Miroku-sama, los Kuroi nos están rodeando- murmura Sango, mientras alza la mano y la agita suavemente-. Si seguimos aquí, podrían contaminar nuestra esencia._

_-Lo sé, pero ¿cómo los detenemos?- Pregunta Miroku, creando una barrera de protección._

_-Eso es lo que intento pensar- Sango destruye los cristales que se habían formado en su mano y mira a Miroku._

_-Sabes que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de salvarte, ésa es mi misión- dice Miroku, mostrando seguridad._

_Sango sonríe y le extiende la mano, pidiéndole la suya. Miroku obedece, un poco confundido._

_-Bien, ahora podremos deshacernos de estos molestos Kuroi- murmura Sango, pinchando el dedo índice de Miroku y echando una gotita de sangre en un frasco._

_-¿Para qué es eso?- Pregunta Miroku, mirándose el dedo._

_-Pues...- Sango sonríe de manera extraña- la verdad, es un experimento._

_La muchacha saca de su túnica una pequeña flor blanca y le quita tres pétalos, luego los deposita en el frasco con la sangre. Murmura unas palabras ininteligibles, la sangre se torna transparente como agua y los pétalos se deshacen en la mezcla. Luego de cinco segundos, la mezcla se evapora, y la nube blanca que se forma se expande hasta cubrirlos por completo. Poco a poco, pequeños cristales negros, los Kuroi, caen al suelo y desaparecen. _

_-Eso fue increíble- murmura Miroku, sorprendido._

_-Que bueno que resultó- exclama Sango, suspirando._

_-Eres muy hábil, me sorprendes._

_-Gracias- Sango le dedica una breve sonrisa y luego se voltea al escuchar como llega su mascota-. ¡Kirara!_

_La gran tigresa se transforma en la adorable gatita y salta a los brazos de su dueña, maullando tiernamente. Sango le acaricia la cabeza, mientras comienza a caminar._

_-Espera- le pide Miroku, alcanzándolas-. Ya me dejas botado._

_-No sea así, Miroku-sama- le dice Sango, con una sonrisa-. Jamás lo dejaría botado._

_-Es sólo una broma- Miroku ríe, mientras se acerca a ella._

_Comienzan a andar, Sango va sumida en una pequeña plática con Kirara, inaudible para Miroku. Él suspira, aburrido. No le gustaba cuando Sango le dedicaba más atención a su mascota que a él, pero no podía hacer nada, su misión era cuidarla, no ser su amigo. Cruza sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y camina con los ojos cerrados, pensando. En ese tiempo le había agarrado un cariño especial a Sango, pero sabía que eso no debería haber pasado. Mira de reojo a la muchacha, mientras intenta descubrir qué es lo que realmente siente su corazón._

_-¿Miroku-sama, se siente bien?- Le pregunta Sango, deteniéndose repentinamente._

_-De maravilla- responde Miroku-. ¿Por qué?_

_-Pues, no sé...- Sango lo mira, extrañada- lo vi tan pensativo, que creí que algo le había sucedido._

_-No te preocupes- Miroku le sonríe-. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido por completo. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-Lo que quiera- la muchacha se queda observándolo, esperando._

_-¿Podrías dejar de tratarme de usted?- Miroku le quita a Kirara de los brazos y la mira a los ojos- Me siento viejo cuando lo haces, y no creo serlo. Además, ya llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos, podrías llamarme sólo por mi nombre._

_-Bueno, lo intentaré- le responde Sango, extrañada._

_-Excelente- Miroku le regresa a Kirara-. Ahora, podemos continuar._

_Siguen caminando, mientras el sol avanza en el cielo. _

_-----//__  
_

_ //-----_

_-Sango ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunta Miroku, mientras la tiende sobre una manta en el suelo._

_-No…- murmura Sango, con dolor- Miroku, no creo poder cumplir con mi tarea…_

_-Sango, no te esfuerces en hablar…- Miroku alcanza un poco de agua y se la ofrece- Debes guardar energías para recuperarte._

_-Es que no me recuperaré- Sango lo mira dulcemente._

_-¿Cómo que no te recuperarás?- Miroku la observa, con miedo._

_-Ya casi no tengo energías… Miroku, debes prometerme algo._

_-Lo que quieras, pero no me dejes solo…_

_-Debo hacerlo, pero te juro que nos volveremos a encontrar en el futuro._

_-Yo no quiero un futuro…- Miroku la mira a los ojos- … no quiero un futuro sin ti. No puedo vivir sin ti, Sango._

_-Miroku, nuestras reencarnaciones encontrarán la manera de cumplir nuestra misión… por favor, confía en mí. Nos encontraremos en el futuro._

_-Confió en ti, Sango, más que en mí mismo… ¿qué debo hacer?_

_-¿Recuerdas el pequeño lago que pasamos ayer?- Pregunta Sango con debilidad, Miroku asiente- Debes dejar mi cadáver ahí, para que así nadie pueda robarlo…_

_-Comprendo, pero…_

_-Miroku…- ella mueve los labios, formando unas palabras inaudibles, y luego cierra los ojos, mientras en su rostro se forma una sonrisa. _

_-Sango, no…- Miroku la remece suavemente, tratando de despertarla- Sango, despierta, no me dejes aún… ¡Sango!_

_El joven la abraza, mientras dolorosas lágrimas caen de sus ojos. La joven ha muerto en sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos de amargo llanto, Miroku toma el cuerpo de la muchacha y lo lleva hasta el pequeño lago que ella había mencionado; toma una balsa que estaba abandonada en la orilla y ata a Sango en ella. Luego deposita un dulce beso en su frente, despidiéndose, y la aleja de la orilla. Al llegar al medio del lago, el cuerpo comienza a brillar. Un remolino se forma bajo la balsa, llevándose el cuerpo de la muchacha. Miroku lo observa desaparecer, mientras el viento desprende hojas de los árboles cercanos. Era la despedida._

_-----//_

Miroku abre los ojos bruscamente, regresando al presente. La ola de recuerdos que lo invadió le dejó todo más claro, pero no era posible que ella hubiese regresado…

Se encamina a la sala en dónde lo esperaba Mushin. Ingresa sin siquiera pedir permiso, sabía que el Anciano lo estaba esperando.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunta el Anciano, observándolo- ¿Te quedó todo más claro?

-Sí, ahora lo comprendo…- Miroku lo mira directamente a los ojos- Necesito saber si ella despertó, debo verla y…

-Primero debes ir al Himitsu…

Miroku asiente con la cabeza, mientras se coloca de pie y se marcha. El Himitsu, por fin volvería a ese extraño lugar. Sonríe, caminando decidido hacia la salida del templo. Ha llegado la hora de cumplir su tarea.

* * *

Ah, por fin lo terminé!! Aunque, les confieso algo, esperé a tener por lo menos 3 reviews para subir el chap, porque si no, no sé si alguien lo está leyendo... jeje. Buenu, espero que sigan esta historia, trabajaré duro para poder mantener los dos fic en los que estoy trabajando al día. Dejen sus reviews, ya lo saben, si no me desanimo!!

**Mahiara Hiteru:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y gracias por el ánimo. Tal como te lo prometí, subí este chap muy rápido, proqeu ya estaba listo. Espero que pronto tengamos noticias tuyas también, mira que espero la actualización de tus fics... mucha suerte y gracias por el apoyo, espero que este chap también sea de tu agrado, jeje. Saludos para ti, cuidate y suerte!!!

**sngo-425:** Pues, si eres de pocas palabras, yo también. Te confesaré algo, estaba tentada de empezar a leer tus fics pero no he tenido tiempo, ahora que ya estamos en vacaciones, te aseguro que los leeré y te dejaré mis comentarios, jeje. Espero que este chap te agrade tanto como el prólogo, y perdón por dejarte picada, pero era sólo un prólogo xD. Saludos y cuidate!!

**Kagome Yumika:** Me alegra mucho que te haya llamado la atención esta historia, y más que te haya gustado . Y como te gustó tanto, aquí te dejo el primer chap, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior n.nU. Lo de las reencarnaciones se irá aclarando después, aunque creo que la historia comenzarfá a enredarse un poco. Suerte y saludos!!

Y gracias a todos los que leyeron el prólogo y el primer chap. Estaré trabajando duro el verano, porque seguramente no podré escribir el próximo año por cuestiones de estudio. Espero que sigan leyendo mis historias y nos veremos pronto!!! Jane!


	3. Cap II: Confianza

Bien!! Aquí vuelvo con una actualización!! Traté de hacerlo lo más rápido que pude, pero el trabajo no me deja avanzar mucho... espero que sea de su agrado, sino... un review!! Las críticas son buenas y así todos mejoramos!!

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos...

**SIMBOLOGÍA:**

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_//…blabla…//_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

**_--------------------O-------------------- _**cambio de escena.

Buenu, ahora los dejo con el chap!!

* * *

**Summary:** Ella guarda el secreto que mantiene al mundo a salvo. Él es el encargado de protegerla a cualquier precio. Una historia fantástica no tiene cabida en este mundo, pero aún así existe… SxM, UA. 

_**La Llave**_

**Capítulo II  
Confianza**

Los árboles atrapan los rayos del sol, aunque algunos logran filtrarse e iluminar el bosque. Hojas secas cubren casi completamente el suelo, y pequeños arbustos marcan un camino pedregoso, formado por los años. Una suave brisa mueve las ramas, brindando una agradable melodía. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, alejado de la sociedad y de todo el movimiento de los seres humanos.

Un joven monje camina por el sendero, lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el ambiente y la naturaleza, guiado sólo por sus instintos. De repente, una enorme felina salta de entremedio de los árboles, abalanzándose sobre el monje. Éste último levanta su báculo, creando una barrera de protección. La felina cae hacia atrás, se levanta y lo observa por unos segundos, analizándolo. El monje ni siquiera se mueve, esperando la aprobación de ella.

Luego de un momento, la bestia se transforma en una pequeña gata y maúlla, lamiéndose la pata.

-Kirara, no lo vuelvas a hacer- el monje se agacha y acaricia a la gatita-. Me asustaste, pude haberte hecho daño.

Kirara maúlla, luego frota su cabeza contra las piernas del joven y comienza a caminar. El monje la sigue, sin apresurarse y disfrutando del paisaje. Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía del templo, y realmente quería respirar aire puro como ese, sin contaminación humana. Porque el ambiente no sólo se contamina con desechos y productos tóxicos, sino también con emociones, tanto negativas como positivas. Y el ambiente en sociedad está impregnado con emociones negativas, rencor, envidia, celos, rabia, dolor... muy pocas veces se pueden sentir emociones positivas, pero las hay: alegría, amor, esperanza...

El monje se detiene. El aire ya no es puro, ha sentido una emoción. Y esa emoción le entrega paz y tranquilidad... es...

-¿Kirara?

La voz suave y dulce de una muchacha irrumpe bruscamente en los pensamientos del monje, pero sin alarmarlo. Kirara responde al llamado, corriendo en la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Miroku la sigue lentamente, procurando no asustar a la muchacha.

-Kirara, siempre te vas. A veces me asustas, porque no sé dónde estás y...

La muchacha se detiene al percatarse de la presencia del monje. Lo observa fijamente con sus ojos marrones, mientras retrocede. El joven intenta hacerle un gesto para detenerla, pero ella sale corriendo rápidamente.

-Y así se va...- murmura el monje, caminando lentamente por el sendero.

Los pasos de la muchacha se pierden a lo lejos, mientras él sigue su camino. A los pocos segundos, siente como alguien se acerca, y sonríe al reconocer la esencia.

-Te estaba esperando.

Un hombre maduro se acerca a él, tranquilamente. Le sonríe con amabilidad, mientras le tiende un pequeño colgante con un símbolo grabado en metal.

-Antes de acompañarme, debes colocarte éste amuleto, Miroku.

Miroku obedece, amarrándose el amuleto al cuello. Luego sigue los pasos del hombre que lo acaba de recibir, encaminándose por el sendero hasta una pequeña cabaña ubicada a unos metros de un lago. Miroku divisa a lo lejos a la muchacha que vio en el camino y siente nuevamente tranquilidad. El sujeto lo hace entrar en la cabaña y cierra la puerta tras de sí, quedando solos los dos dentro.

-Señor- murmura Miroku, observando cómo el hombre se sienta frente a él.

-Miroku, toma asiento y escucha con atención- aclara el hombre, siempre con una atenta sonrisa.

Miroku obedece, atento a cada movimiento y palabra del hombre.

_-¿Ya samash ni ikka no toni? __(N.A.: idioma inventado por mí, como todo lo demás. Significa "¿Has despertado de tu largo sueño?")__-_ pregunta el hombre, pasándose la mano por la barbilla.

-Yoi,_ akun na des min tyou nasr __(N.A.: Esto quiere decir "No estaría aquí si aún durmiera")__-_ responde Miroku, sonriendo.

-Perfecto...- Yoi mira fijamente a Miroku a los ojos, analizando cuánto ha logrado recuperar de su vida pasada. Transcurridos unos segundos, cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar- Has despertado por completo, es algo que no me esperaba. El poder que invirtió Sango en nuestra reencarnación es asombrosamente fuerte y maravilloso. Y hoy estás aquí por su deseo. Al igual que hace cientos de años, debo encomendarte una misión... pero no es la misma, por el momento, que antes...

-¿No?- Miroku lo observa, dudando- ¿Y qué es?

-Hoy recibirás la misión de guiar a la joven Sango- aclara Yoi, con una sonrisa.

-¿Guiar...?

-Si. Miroku, Sango aún no despierta, y tú eres el único capaz de traerla de vuelta. Ella quiso que las cosas fueran así, ahora nosotros debemos cumplir con nuestra parte. Deberás llevarla contigo hasta el Himitsu, en donde encontrarán las condiciones necesarias para que ella vuelva.

-Así que tendré que esperar para poder verla nuevamente...- Miroku agacha la mirada, desanimado.

-Tienes que conocer a la muchacha que recibirá en su cuerpo la esencia de Sango. Ella debe confiar en ti y sólo así será capaz de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para traer de vuelta a Sango...

-Comprendo.

Yoi le hace un gesto para que lo siga y salen de la cabaña, encaminándose hacia el lago. Los rayos del sol reflejan destellos en la superficie cristalina de este, la suave brisa forma pequeñas ondas, mientras la muchacha descansa en la orilla, acariciando la cabeza de Kirara. Viste una túnica larga y de color rosa pálido, y un cinto lila en la cintura, pero no lleva el báculo con ella. Su cabello castaño está tomado en una trenza con un listón lila. Yoi se acerca primero, le habla algo y ella asiente, aunque se nota un poco confundida. Luego se pone de pie y acompaña al hombre hasta donde está Miroku.

-Miroku, ella es Sango, la muchacha de la que te hable anteriormente- dice Yoi, mientras Miroku le sonríe a la muchacha-. Sango, él es Miroku Mamoru, tu guía y acompañante.

-Un gusto, Mamoru-sama- saluda Sango, con una inclinación de la cabeza.

-Ah... el gusto es mío, Sango-san- responde Miroku.

-Bien, Sango, es hora de que vayas a prepárate para comenzar tu viaje- ordena Yoi en un tono suave.

Sango pide permiso y se marcha en dirección a la cabaña, con Kirara siguiéndole.

-De nuevo lo mismo...- murmura Miroku, desganado- vuelve a llamarme Mamoru-sama... detesto que me trate así.

-Pero sólo será hasta que ella logre despertar... luego te llamará por tu nombre.

-Es cierto- Miroku observa el cielo, y luego agrega, feliz-. Esto es muy distinto a como lo había imaginado cientos de años atrás.

-Nunca hubiese podido creer en todo lo que ha inventado la humanidad en estos años- Yoi observa alrededor y una sonrisa amarga cruza su cara-. Todos los seres vivos tienen derecho a poder habitar un mundo puro, sin embargo el hombre sólo lo ha llenado de sentimientos y emociones negativas... la naturaleza ha tenido que irse adecuando a una vida poco tranquila, mientras que nosotros no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo... todo porque no pudimos detener este mal antes.

Miroku asiente lentamente.

-El ōgi osore es un mal indescifrable e impredecible, nunca imaginé que pudiera crear tanto estrago- murmura el ojiazul, pensativo-. Espero poder cumplir con mi misión y salvar el mundo antes de que se destruya a sí mismo.

-Lo lograrás, Miroku- Yoi le palmotea la espalda, con tranquilidad-. Por algo te han elegido.

El sol aún brilla con fuerza en el cielo azul, mientras la brisa continúa danzando entre las ramas y las hojas, silbando sin cesar. La tarea acaba de comenzar, y nadie comprende lo que está a punto de suceder.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

La habitación está sumida en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera un débil rayo de luz se filtraba por alguna grieta, algún orificio, nada. La total penumbra que invadía el lugar proporcionaba una extraña sensación de miedo y pérdida.

Una mujer de rojos ojos y fría mirada esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, impaciente. De pronto, una voz rompe el incómodo silencio, con una frialdad e indiferencia despreciables. Aún sin conocer al dueño de aquella voz, cualquiera lo hubiese odiado sin motivos, hubiese rehusado estar cerca de él o, tan simplemente, tratarlo.

-Kagura ¿me traes buenas noticias o sólo más problemas?

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación y, con desagrado, comenzó a hablar.

-Señor, ella aún no despierta pero ha comenzado un flujo de energía bastante inusual y potente a su alrededor... me parece que el monje sí despertó y que pronto tendremos más noticias sobre el avance de la hechicera...

-_¿"Me parece"?_- Inquiere el sujeto, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia ella.

-S-Señor Náraku, le aseguro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por averiguar si es verdad ése rumor...- la mujer comienza a retroceder lentamente, con miedo y cierta desesperación reflejándosele en la cara.

-Eso espero, Kagura- Náraku se detiene frente a ella y sonríe malévolamente-. No quiero más sorpresas como las de hace cientos de años...

-S-Sí, señor.

Náraku hace un gesto con su mano derecha, y Kagura se retira. Él se sienta en el centro de la habitación y hace aparecer una pequeña bola, con una consistencia entre lo líquido y lo gaseoso, de color violeta oscuro con matices más oscuros, casi negros. La observa fijamente unos segundos y luego sonríe, descifrando el mensaje que le entregaba esa pequeña bola.

-Vaya, pequeño _ōgi osore_, así que no estamos tan alejados de cumplir nuestros sueños... ese maldito monje y esa intrometida hechicera se arrepentirán de haber reencarnado...

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

-¡Ya estoy lista!- Exclama Sango, llegando junto a Miroku y Yoi y sonriendo con energía. Un bolso, que se nota bastante abultado y lleno, le cruza el pecho

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario?- Pregunta Yoi, observando a la muchacha.

-Sí- la muchacha abre el bolso y comienza a nombrar las cosas que tiene dentro-. Un cambio de ropa, el amuleto de protección, mi_samash_ _(N.A.: Despertar)_, las pócimas, los antídotos, venenos, cristales protectores, y eso sería todo... ¿me falta algo, señor?

-No, con eso tendrán para el viaje- responde Yoi, luego los observa con seriedad y prosigue-. Ahora, deben partir en este mismo instante. Si no se apresuran, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales.

Miroku y Sango asienten con la cabeza, luego se despiden y comienzan a andar por el camino por el que Miroku había llegado hasta ése lugar. Ninguno de los dos habla durante el trayecto. Miroku va adelante y Sango lo sigue, sin preguntar nada. Después de todo, él era su guía y, por lo tanto, debía confiar ciegamente en él.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

_"... tres días más tarde..."_

El sol apenas comienza a asomarse por las montañas, anunciando la llegada del nuevo día. El ambiente se siente pesado y una presencia maligna ronda el lugar, buscando a sus 'presas' con decisión y mucha atención. El bosque sirve como refugio a la pareja que escapa del ser maligno, intentando ocultarse entre los árboles y arbustos para no ser vistos. Mientras van escapando, se separan para ocultarse mejor y distraer al mismo tiempo al monstruo que los persigue.

Kirara salta de pronto desde el bosque y cae sobre la criatura, atacándola con fuerza y rabia. Ambas bestias comienzan a pelear, desgarrándose la piel y haciéndose daño con sus garras y colmillos.

Sango está oculta tras un grueso árbol, pensando en qué hacer para destruir al demonio, recordando todo el entrenamiento que ha recibido y buscando en el una respuesta. De repente, una mano le tapa la boca. Ella se sobresalta, y rápidamente reacciona, atacando con magia a quien la ha sorprendido, dejándolo indefenso en el suelo.

-¡Sango-san!- Exclama Miroku, levantando las manos frente suyo para detener el siguiente ataque.- ¡Detente, sólo soy yo, Miroku!

-¿Mamoru-sama...?- Sango lo observa unos segundos, y luego baja las manos, suspirando- Me asustó, pensé que era otro demonio...

-Lo siento- Se disculpa Miroku-. Creo que ya sé cómo destruir a éste demonio.

-¿Sí?- Sango lo mira extrañada y con curiosidad.

-Sí- Miroku se saca el amuleto que le había entregado Yoi del cuello y se lo muestra a Sango-. Con esto y algunas cosas más podremos hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta Sango, sin comprender a lo que se refiere Miroku.

-Pues ¿tienes contigo la piedra _Trea_ y el cristal _Soyire_?

-Eh...- Sango lo observa, más extrañada que antes- Sí los traigo, pero ambos son de protección, no de destrucción... no comprendo cómo podrán acabar con el demonio...

-Bueno, escucha con atención, esto es algo que te será de mucha utilidad en el futuro- Miroku saca de entremedio de sus ropas un pequeño bolsito de género, le pide a Sango que extienda sus manos y deposita el contenido del bolsito en ellas-. Estas hierbas se llaman _Tralei_ y son mágicas. Junto con el amuleto son capaces de Transformar algunos cristales y piedras, cambiando sus propiedades. Sólo debes pronunciar las palabras adecuadas y concentrarte lo suficiente para lograrlo.

-¿Y por qué no lo ha hace y ya?- Sango lo mira, impaciente- Podría habérmelo explicado después, creo que ahora no tenemos tiempo.

-Lo sé- Miroku suspira-. Pero esto sólo lo puede hacer una Hechicera. Yo soy un monje, no tengo el conocimiento, la energía y la magia necesarios para lograrlo. Así que tú debes hacerlo.

-Pero yo no sé...

-Tranquila- Miroku sonríe tranquilamente-. Yo te lo enseñaré, por algo soy tu guía.

Sango asiente tímidamente, observando con atención a Miroku. Él le pide la piedra y el cristal, ella se los da, luego Miroku deja en manos de la muchacha el amuleto y las hierbas y le pide que repita con él las siguientes palabras _"Tralei no inau ikas ther" (__N.A.: Quiere decir "Tralei dame tu sabia fortaleza"_, Sango obedece y repite las palabras, entregándose completamente y sintiendo como la energía y la magia fluyen desde su pecho hasta sus manos, bañando en luz los objetos que en ellas reposaban, y formando una esfera de luminosidad.

Acto seguido, el monje deposita la piedra y el cristal en la esfera de luz y le murmura suavemente al oído _"Pide con toda tu alma y corazón protección para la tranquilidad de este lugar..."_. La hechicera cierra sus ojos y pide como le ha dicho su guía. De pronto, un haz de luz sale disparado desde sus manos, recorre el tramo que los separa del demonio que los persigue y lo atraviesa por el pecho. Sango siente como esa gran energía limpia y purifica el lugar, desvaneciendo la presencia del demonio.

Después, el haz de luz regresa a ella y entra en su pecho, mientras ella siente como se limpia la esencia maligna en su interior. En su mente es capaz de ver todo el daño que ha provocado el demonio y sentir como esa energía maligna era purificada en su interior. La muchacha siente náuseas y cae desmayada, sin poder soportar tener en su interior una esencia tan contaminada...

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

_-No te preocupes, hijo, ella se pondrá bien..._

_-Aún no logro comprender qué fue lo que pasó, yo sólo le pedí que hiciera ése hechizo porque sabía que sólo así nos libraríamos de ese demonio..._

_-Miroku, lo que pasa es que la esencia pura de Sango no está acostumbrada a estar en contacto con la contaminación de las energías malignas... el impacto que le produjo este hechizo fue demasiado, desequilibró toda su armonía interna e irrumpió en su paz, llenándola de remordimientos y culpas. _

_-Eso quiere decir que todo es mi culpa..._

_-No. Al contrario, eso era lo que debías hacer. Sango necesita estar en contacto con este tipo de esencias para así poder desarrollar una de sus habilidades innatas, la purificación. Si no entraba en contacto con una energía maligna antes de llegar al Himitsu, no podría cumplir su misión..._

Miroku recuerda la plática mientras observa a Sango dormir placidamente. Hacía dos días que habían llegado al Himitsu, pero ella aún no logra despertar. Él acaricia suavemente la frente de la muchacha, rezando en silencio para que ella despierte pronto. Aunque comprende que lo que ha hecho es lo mejor, se sigue sintiendo culpable de ver a Sango en esas condiciones. Aún le cuesta comprender cómo la muchacha confió en él. Podría incluso haber sido otro demonio intentando engañarla, utilizarla, matarla antes de que pudiera despertar por completo...

-Mi... ¿Miroku-sama?

La voz de Sango lo saca de sus pensamientos. La observa unos segundos, intentando descubrir si no fue su imaginación.

-¿Sango-san?

-Yo... usted... ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunta Sango, abriendo los ojos para observarlo.

-Te desmayaste al recibir la energía maligna en tu cuerpo- murmura Miroku, agachando la mirada-. Si no te hubiese atendido a tiempo, hubieses podido morir al no ser capaz de equilibrar nuevamente tu esencia... no medí las consecuencias que traería el hechizo que te pedí que hicieras...

-Miroku-sama- Sango le sonríe tranquilamente- no se preocupe por eso. Yo confió en usted y sé que jamás me haría hacer algo que me pusiera en peligro... A pesar de que lo conozco hace muy poco, creo que son sólo unos días desde que nos encontramos por primera vez... pero algo en mi interior me dice que usted es el único que jamás me traicionaría, el único en quien realmente puedo confiar... y por eso, a pesar de que tal vez fue demasiado para mí, yo sabía que usted lograría salvarme y traerme hasta un lugar seguro.

Miroku sonríe al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha, y por fin comprende que su primera misión está cada vez más cerca de finalizar. Sango ya confía en él. Observa por un par de segundos más a la muchacha y luego decide ponerla al tanto de las cosas que habían pasado. Afuera, el sol se apoderaba del cielo, iluminando el sector con sus rayos y protegiéndolo de la oscuridad. Era hora de comenzar la última etapa de la misión, la que finalizaría cuando ella lograra despertar.

* * *

O.K.!! Por fin actualizo... sé que me tarde más de la cuenta, pero entré a trabajar y pos, el tiempo no me alcanzó... Pero bue, aquí está por fin!! Me está costando un poco trabajar en dos fics, pero voy a seguir esforzándome!! Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, aunque me demore en actualizarla... 

**sngo-425:** Buenu, ya había leído tus fics, jeje, y no están malos... de hecho, me gustaron . Buenu, gracias por el apoyo y aquí tienes la actualización, ojala te guste... ya sabes, cualquier cosa, me dejas un review n.n. Saludos y mucha suerte!

**SMIK:** Lamento que la espera haya sido un poco larga... pero aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste como los demás chaps. Y gracias por el apoyo, así dan muchas más ganas de trabajar! Nos leemos a la próxima, saludos!!

**Mahiara Hiteru:** Bueno, ya subiste algunos chaps de tus fics, así que aquí te dejo con una actualización del mío... espero te guste también. Y ya verás como las cosas se complican mucho más a partir de ahora, creo que mi cabeza va a terminar estallando por eso xD. Saludos y cuídate!!

**Ferpechi-14:** Bem, me gusto mucho tu review, las críticas son constructivas, hehe. Trate de poner más narración en este chap, aunque no sé si me resultó... buenu, supongo que luego me dirás si lo hice bien . Espero que te vaya bien, muchos saludos y gracias por el apoyo!!

Y ya saben los demás, si quieren que continúe pronto, los reviews son el motor de mis manos sobre el teclado!! Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews!! Nos leeremos pronto!!

Ja ne!!


	4. Cap III: R e f n i g

Oki!!! Aki por fin, lo sé, un retraso enorme!!! pero abajo ta la explicación!! así q mejor los dejo q lean, después me retan si kieren!! y ojala les guste!! Y dejo los agradecimientos de inmediato mejor

**sngo-425:** Ay, lo sé, por fin actualizo!! Ah, tus fic me gustaron, y creo que cada uno tiene su estilo especial para escribir, por eso una misma historia puede ser contada de maneras tan distintas . Gracias por tu apoyo, para mí es muy importante, si lees lo que dejo al final de la historia sabras porque te lo digo u.u. En fin, espero que este chap también te guste, ya sabes sólo tienes que darme tu opinión!!

**Mahiara Hiteru:** Diana!! Amiga!! Estuve muerta por mucho tiempo, no?? Me fui por una semana de vacaciones lejos de la tecnología, y el día en que partía miré mi correo y había subido un chap de **ESCOLARES**... tuve que esperar para leerlo, pero ya te deje mi opinión! Y bueno, para que no siguieras esperando más, aquí te dejo las actualizaciones... y te doy mil gracias por tu apoyo, sabes q encendió mi motor de nuevo?? Las palabras que me dejaste en **ESCOLARES**... ah, me emocione tanto!! y por eso me puse a escribir!! Bueno, ya sabes, esta historia esta dedicada a ti!! En fin, no me explayo más, tengo otro fic en el que decirte más cosas!! Ojala hablemos pronto!!

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos...

**_SIMBOLOGÍA:_**

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_//…blabla…//_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

_"…blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_ cambio de escena.

Buenu, ahora los dejo con el chap!!

* * *

Summary: Ella guarda el secreto que mantiene al mundo a salvo. Él es el encargado de protegerla a cualquier precio. Una historia fantástica no tiene cabida en este mundo, pero aún así existe… SxM, UA. 

_**La Llave**_

**Capítulo III  
****R e f n i g**

_-No te muevas, ni siquiera abras los ojos, no muevas ni un solo músculo. Que toda tu energía esté concentrada en la meditación. No pienses en nada, debes dejar que la tierra, el agua, el viento, los árboles, el fuego hablen contigo, te revelen sus secretos para que así puedas dominar sus habilidades…_

Los lugares que se escogen para poner un templo, resguardarse del mundo (o de la sociedad), y para ejercer un entrenamiento tienen características muy similares: áreas verdes alrededor, un lago o una poza que es alimentado por una cascada, paz y tranquilidad. El Himitsu no es la excepción. Muy similar al terreno que rodeaba el templo de donde viene Miroku, y con las mismas características que el valle en donde creció Sango, lo especial de este lugar es lo alejado que está del resto del mundo. Es más extenso que los dos lugares ya nombrados, y tiene una pequeña construcción junto al templo sagrado, una estatua de piedra blanca que representa a una persona con las manos alzadas y con un ave posada sobre ellas. La obra está deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, sin embargo aún pueden leerse a sus pies las palabras que, cientos de años atrás, escribieron ahí. _"Nu jef nitara hokwy latr nihytere Ihasmye no Dan Umito". "La salvación está en la esperanza de tu corazón, Ihasmye La Llave"._ Ihasmye La Llave es como llaman a la portadora del secreto que salvará al mundo, la elegida. Ihasmye era una hechicera que vivió hace 1500 años, fue ella quien logró sellar el ōgi osoredespués de una larga lucha con sus propios miedos internos. Lamentablemente, durante la batalla, absorbió demasiados temores, sensaciones negativas y esencias malignas, por lo que decidió acabar con su esencia impura y llevarse consigo el secreto de cómo encerrar nuevamente el ōgi osore. Mil años más tarde, su reencarnación debió despertar para sellar nuevamente este mal… sin éxito. Y por esto, ha vuelto a reencarnar 500 años después, para completar su misión. Y hoy, es una muchacha de tan sólo 18 años la encargada de recibir en su cuerpo los recuerdos, habilidades y conocimientos de esta hechicera.

Bajo la cascada que cae de lo alto de una montaña, sentada en una roca meditando y recibiendo toda el agua fría sobre sí, esta muchacha obedece las órdenes de su guía, el monje Mamoru Miroku, quien reza por mientras en el templo. Y sin siquiera esforzarse en respirar…

"…_debes dejar que la tierra, el agua, el viento, los árboles, el fuego hablen contigo, te revelen sus secretos para que así puedas dominar sus habilidades…"_

El susurro del viento, el murmullo del agua, las vibraciones de la tierra, el cosquilleo del fuego, poco a poco le iban revelando esos secretos.

-A veces me preocupa- murmura Miroku saliendo del templo-. Se queda bajo la cascada mucho tiempo y cuando regresa, no se puede ni mover.

-Es la misma naturaleza la que le indica cuando puede marcharse- responde Yoi, observando hacia la cascada-. Ella sólo sigue tus indicaciones, y se deja llevar por lo que siente…

-Ah, lo sé, Yoi- Miroku suspira-. Pero creo que por hoy ya es suficiente, lleva ahí más de 3 horas…

-Y aún no se decide a salir, lo sé- Yoi coloca una mano sobre el hombro del monje, tranquilizador-. Pero ella sabe lo que hace… por algo es la reencarnación de Ihasmye.

Tras un rato, se siente movimiento bajo la cascada. La silueta de la muchacha vestida con la túnica blanca comienza a salir, a acercarse a ellos con lentitud y cierta dificultad. Miroku la observa preocupado, mientra Yoi va en busca de unas mantas para cubrirla. Ambos se acercan a ella y la ayudan, ya que apenas puede moverse. La abrigan y la conducen hasta la cabaña para atenderla.

Luego de unos instantes, Sango queda profundamente dormida sobre un futon, descansando…

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

-Excelente, excelente…- Náraku se deleita mientras observa cómo sus súbditos entrenaban.

El amplio terreno de su castillo era un paraje sin vegetación, rodeado y oculto por un extenso bosque. El castillo en sí era una construcción antigua, abandonada y mantenida en pie sólo por la mano de cientos de hombres, almas que habían sido sacrificadas luego de su arduo trabajo. Del envenenamiento de estas almas con esencias malignas había nacido un ejército de demonios que hoy entrenaban a sus pies y estaban bajo las órdenes de su Capitán Bankotsu. El edificio era tétrico, sombrío y lleno de maldad, y por sus pasillos era posible ver las almas que no podían encontrar la paz vagando por este mundo, sentimientos agrios ocultos en sus paredes, gritos de terror que escapaban de sus recovecos… toda una serie de males que alimentaban la energía del ōgi osore.

-Señor Náraku- Kagura, la sirvienta de ojos rojos y cabellos castaños, se presenta ante su amo con una reverencia.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?- Náraku ni siquiera levanta la vista para observarla, sólo escucha.

-El Monje y la Hechicera se encuentran ya en El Himitsu- informa la mujer, con rencor ante el desprecio de su amo-. Ella aún no despierta, pero pronto lo hará si sigue con el entrenamiento que le ha impuesto el Monje ése…

-Entonces nos encargaremos de acabar con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- Náraku alza una mano y, con un gesto, todos se detienen a observarle. Señala con su dedo índice a una mujer alta, de cabellos color ceniza y ojos de un azul eléctrico, orejas puntiagudas y filosos colmillos asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

Ella se eleva hasta él y, con una reverencia, le ofrece sus servicios.

-A sus órdenes, señor Náraku- murmura la mujer, sin levantar la reverencia-. Le ofrezco mis habilidades, mi fuerza, e incluso mi vida a su merced.

-Eso me gusta- Náraku sonríe, con malicia-. Bien, Refnig, se te encomendará una misión de suma importancia…

La noche cae impenetrable alrededor del castillo.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

"_Unos días después…"_

-Tu entrenamiento no sólo consiste en los conocimientos…- Dice Miroku, esquivando los ataques que lanza su aprendiz, Sango- También debes aprender a equilibrar estos conocimientos… con tus… habilidades físicas… y tu magia para que… puedas combatir y defender tu secreto.

Miroku desvía una pequeña esfera de energía que había lanzado contra él Sango, y luego lanza un conjuro, que ella enfrenta con un campo protector. Miroku, velozmente, se coloca detrás de ella y le arrebata el báculo.

-¡Mamoru-sama!- Exclama la muchacha, enfadada- ¡Devuélvame eso!

-Debes estar más atenta- Miroku agita su báculo y el de ella, sin devolvérselo-. En una pelea de verdad, nadie te devolverá tu arma… y puedes incluso morir por ello.

La muchacha frunce el ceño, molesta con su maestro. Alza las manos y las hace chocar sobre su cabeza. Ambas manos de encienden en fuego, y ella comienza a atacar a Miroku con bolas de fuego. Él comienza a esquivarlas o a enfrentarlas con su báculo, hasta que decide devolver el ataque y, con otro conjuro, se forma una barrera a su alrededor. Las bolas de fuego que chocan contra esa barrera retroceden su camino, atacando a Sango.

Al recibir la última bola, que impacta en su pecho, una luz blanca parece emanar del cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras del báculo de ella comienza a salir una especie de neblina blanca, que se mezcla con otra neblina que llega desde el lago, y todo esto se uno formando una esfera blanca, como humo.

_-Sango… ya llegó la hora… Miroku… tu primera misión ha finalizado…_

La voz parecía salir de la esfera, aunque realmente estaba en todos lados. Un destello más claro, y la esfera de humo se introduce bruscamente en el interior del cuerpo de Sango. Luego, todo parece oscurecerse por un segundo, para volver rápidamente a la normalidad. Miroku corre en dirección a Sango, que yace en el césped.

-¿Sango?- Murmura, arrodillándose a su lado. La muchacha abre los ojos, se frota la cabeza y luego lo observa detenidamente.

-¡Miroku!- Exclama Sango, abrazándolo con ternura- Por fin he despertado. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Sango… te estaba esperando, pequeña- Miroku corresponde el abrazo, feliz.

A lo lejos, la voz de Yoi interrumpe su reencuentro. Sin embargo, Sango no se separa de Miroku y le murmura al oído:

-A la cuenta de tres, formas un campo de protección. Yo me encargaré de salvar a Yoi…- Sin esperar respuesta, la muchacha comienza la cuenta-… uno… dos… ¡TRES!

Miroku obedece sin dudar, mientras observa cómo una lluvia de rayos eléctricos cae sobre el área sagrada. Mira de reojo a Sango, quien mantiene sus ojos cerrados y mueve los labios ininteligiblemente. Más allá, Yoi es protegido por otro campo creado por la muchacha.

La lluvia eléctrica termina, dejando polvo en el aire. A lo lejos, una silueta delgada y alta se aproxima al lugar.

-Muy astuta, Hechicera…- una demonio de cabellos color ceniza y ojos azules se acerca al campo creado por Miroku y los mira con odio- Despertaste justo a tiempo… unos minutos más tarde, y ya no hubiese quedado nada de este lugar.

Con un golpe de su espada deshace el campo de Miroku y lanza a éste lejos, quedando frente a Sango.

-Refnig…- murmura Sango, sin levantar la vista- ¿Así que ahora también renaciste para unirte al odioso de Náraku?

-Cállate, no tienes ni idea de lo poderoso que es mi amo- Refnig escupe al suelo, mientras apunta la punta de su espada a Sango-. Ahora, despídete de tu nueva vida… lamentablemente, no podrás disfrutar mucho esta nueva reencarnación ¿eh?

La demonio se prepara a atacar, pero una bola de fuego le golpea la cara. Sango se levanta, con sus ojos encendidos y sonríe con astucia.

-Estuve entrenando durante una semana, tolerando sobre mi cuerpo la fría cascada. Recibí los secretos de la naturaleza, y ¿adivina qué? El Fuego me enseñó unos trucos. Y no sólo él, el Agua, el Aire, la Tierra, toda la Naturaleza en sí me enseñó algunas cosas…

La muchacha agarra su báculo y éste se torna de color rojo intenso. Comienza una ardua batalla, con destellos eléctricos y bolas de fuego chocando entre sí.

Luego de una larga pelea, Sango logra inmovilizar con un hechizo a Refnig. La observa unos segundos, leyendo algo oculto en sus ojos, algo que nadie más podía ver. Luego termina el hechizo.

-Vete- murmura Sango, alejándose de ella-. No es hora de que mueras… además, no puedo acabar yo contigo.

Refnig la observa con recelo y, en un rayo, desaparece del lugar.

Miroku, que había ido a ver cómo se encontraba Yoi, ahora observa a la Hechicera, sin comprender.

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir?- Le pregunta él.

-Ah, es una historia un poco complicada- Sango clava la punta de su báculo en la tierra y murmura un hechizo. Las plantas, el césped, el agua, y todo el lugar vuelve a la normalidad con el hechizo. Ella sonríe y luego mira a Miroku-. Refnig es una demonio que domina las habilidades eléctricas. Es muy conocida por ser una cruel y despiadada sirviente de Náraku. Ha asesinado a muchos inocentes, y es capaz de destruir pueblos completos con sólo levantar su espada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no acabaste con ella?- Miroku arqueó una ceja, desconfiado- Es un peligro andante ¿no?

-Miroku, Refnig no siempre fue una demonio… -Sango se sentó en el suelo, agotada- Esto ocurrió hace 1500 años, cuando Ihasmye acababa de aparecer. Ihasmye comenzó a entrenar para ser hechicera desde muy pequeña, y siempre tuvo una compañera, Genfir, una muchacha unos 4 años mayor que ella, que era como su sempai, puesto que Genfir había comenzado su entrenamiento mágico antes que ella. Al poco tiempo se hicieron muy amigas, eran inseparables. Muchas cosas las aprendieron juntas, la vida les mostró lo importante que era su amistad. Sin embargo, cuando Náraku ya había agarrado fuerza suficiente, y se le encomendó a Ihasmye la misión de sellar el ōgi osore, Genfir se enteró de un plan que tenía Náraku contra su amiga. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió enfrentarse a él para impedir que algo le pasara a Ihasmye. Lamentablemente, Genfir perdió la batalla. A pesar de ello, Náraku le dio una oportunidad: no llevaría a cabo su plan, pero se llevaría como trofeo el alma de Genfir. La muchacha aceptó, después de todo era la vida de su amiga… Náraku cumplió su promesa, en parte. El plan no se realizó. Ihasmye lloró durante mucho tiempo la pérdida de su amiga. Por otra parte, Náraku había hecho planes para el alma de Genfir. El alma de una Hechicera es un trofeo mágico muy valioso, puesto que lleva consigo todos los conocimientos y las habilidades adquiridas en vida. Así que Náraku utilizó el alma de Genfir para crear un demonio, uno muy poderoso que fuera capaz de hacerle frente a Ihasmye, y que le sirviera a sus propósitos. Este demonio fue Refnig. Refnig cumplía ciegamente las órdenes de Náraku, pero nunca fue capaz de acabar con Ihasmye, así como Ihasmye no era capaz de acabar con Refnig. Siempre la Hechicera sellaba a la demonio, esperando que la próxima vez que despertara volviese a encontrar a su amiga de la infancia… y estos sentimientos se encuentran en el corazón de la hechicera hasta hoy.

Miroku escuchó atentamente la historia, luego se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano a Sango, sonriente.

-Sé que, si yo hubiese vivido algo así, también haría lo mismo- le dice Miroku-. Espero que, algún día, Ihasmye logre encontrar a Genfir y puedan volver a ser amigas.

Sango sonríe, luego toma la mano que le ofrece Miroku y se encamina con él hasta la cabaña. Después de todo, ahora tenía otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, y no iba a desperdiciarla.

* * *

A lo mejor ta un poco corto, y sí que me demore mucho, pero les daré la explicación!! (los que hayan leído la del fic "Un Grito Silencioso" no lean esta, es la misma ) 

Iba a dejar de publicar aquí, no había avanzado en nada la historia y no tenía muchas ganas de subir nada. La semana pasada me aleje de la civilización por 6 días, me fui a un lugar llamado "La Rufina", cerca de los 1000 metros de altura por la Cordillera de los Andes y ahí, alejada de todo, me puse a pensar en mis vacaciones y en lo que se viene este año para mí. Luego, me di cuenta de que, seguramente durante el resto del año no podré subir tan seguido, por lo que me llene de ánimos y decidí volver a escribir. Y, como una señal o algo así, llegué a casa, revisé mi correo y CHAN!! Tenía un nuevo review! Ah, como es el destino!! Así que inmediatamente me puse a escribir, y no me demoré ni un día en terminar el chap, je! Y eso pasó… gomen por la espera, pero aki toy de nuevo!! Otra cosa... me ha pasado muchas veces que me dejan pagando con historias y nunca las terminan, y no quiero que pase lo mismo con esta, así que por eso mejor sigo escribiendo, es decepcionante esperar infinitamente...

**Y SI REALMENTE QUIEREN QUE SIGA ESCRIBIENDO, REVIEWS!!! **

Que hay una sola persona que me anima a actualizar, y ya se lo dije a ella, mi motor , querida Diana!!

Ahm, y esop pus.

Los dejo, q ten bem, hasta la próxima!

Ja ne!


	5. Cap IV: La Hechicera y la Vampira

Bueno, sé que me he demorado un montón en actualizar este fic, la verdad ha sido demasiado, pero como dije una vez, jamás dejaría una historia sin terminar. Así que acá les traigo el siguiente chap, espero les guste ^^

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes de InuYasha NO me pertenecen, todo lo demás SÍ.

**SIMBOLOGÍA:**

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_//…blabla…//_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

"…_blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

**_--------------------O-------------------- _**cambio de escena.

* * *

_**La Llave**_

**Capítulo IV**  
**La Hechicera y la Vampira**

– _¡Señorita, sálvenos por favor!_

– _¡No nos deje morir a manos de ese demonio!_

– _¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!_

Sango se despertó, agitada. Otra vez los sueños de su vida pasada la invadían, reprochándole lo que no había sido capaz de hacer. Miró a su alrededor y observó a Miroku durmiendo, y a Kirara observándola desde un rincón.

– Ven aquí, pequeña– murmuró, haciéndole un gesto a la minina–. No te preocupes, estoy bien… está vez cumpliré mi misión… no volveré a fallar.

La gatita maulló, comprendiendo a su dueña. Era pasada la medianoche, la luna iluminaba el sector con sus claros rayos. Dormían a la intemperie, tranquilamente protegidos por un campo sagrado creado por Miroku, y la celosa vigilia de Kirara. No habían tenido ninguna novedad, ya llevaban 3 días de viaje y nada anormal había sucedido. Eso era raro. Sango pensaba que Náraku estaba tramando algo grande. Acariciando tiernamente la cabeza de Kirara, la muchacha se volvió a recostar para dormir un poco más. Aún les quedaba mucho por recorrer, y necesitaban tener las energías suficientes.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

_Al día siguiente..._

Miroku despertó, sobresaltado. Estaba recién amaneciendo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento: algo rondaba los alrededores. Se concentró, tratando de buscar algo inusual y luego...

– ¡Sango!– Miroku la remeció bruscamente, despertándola.– ¡Vamos! Algo está mal, debemos irnos... ¡Ahora!

Sango se puso de pie rápidamente, sintiendo el peligro. Kirara estaba atenta, lista a transformarse ante el primer movimiento. De pronto, una fuerte explosión alrededor, miles de escombros fueron despedidos, y rayos y bolas de fuego destruyeron el campo protector, intentando atacarlos directamente. Sin embargo, Sango logró crear otro campo, más fuerte que el de Miroku, logrando contener el ataque. A continuación, Kirara los subió a su lomo, emprendiendo el vuelo y alejándolos del lugar.

– Kirara, llévate a Miroku lo más lejos que puedas, manténganse apartados de este lugar– ordenó Sango, decidida.

– Pero... no puedes ir sola. Te acompañaré– replicó Miroku, observándola.

– No, esta vez no– Sango sonrió levemente–. Sólo por ahora, debo ir sola. Es peligroso. Te prometo que volveré.

Y sin más palabras, saltó del lomo de Kirara, descendiendo ayudada por magia para no estrellarse en el suelo. Miroku la miraba, dubitativo, mientras Kirara aumentaba la velocidad para alejarse lo más rápido posible: la felina sentía peligro cerca. Lamentablemente, no logró alejarse lo suficiente.

– ¡Kirara, maldita mononoke! ¡Detén tu vuelo!– Una voz fría y cortante interrumpió el vuelo de la felina.

– ¿Kirara?– Miroku trataba de distinguir de dónde provenía la voz para encontrar una dirección en la cual huir.

– Ambos están acabados... ¡¡díganle adiós a sus miserables vidas!!

Decenas de rayos comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Miroku creó un campo protector para defenderse de los rayos, pero era justo eso lo que esperaba su agresor.

– ¡Jajajaja! Bien, monje, ahora estás en mis manos.

– ¡Refnig!– Miroku intentó hacerle frente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

– Lo siento, nene... eres un hermoso chico, me encantará desgarrar tu piel... dulces sueños, tontos.

A continuación, todo se volvió borroso para Miroku, mientras Kirara caía inconsciente en picada al suelo. _"Esto no puede... estar pasando..."_

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

Sango llegó al suelo, buscando la esencia de esa presencia maligna. De cierta forma, la encontraba familiar y eso la asustaba. Siguió concentrándose, preocupada por la situación, las cosas al parecer eran peor de lo que había esperado. Cerró sus ojos para buscar mejor…

Una fría risa interrumpió su búsqueda, revelando la presencia de alguien… alguien a quien ella conocía muy bien.

– ¡Sango! La _maravillosa_ reencarnación de Ihasmye, ¿no? La que, supuestamente, salvará al mundo del mal y de mi señor Náraku… – Refnig la observaba desde la rama de un árbol, al parecer divertida. – ¡Eres un desperdicio! ¡Jamás podrás cumplir con tu misión! No tienes ni la mitad de las habilidades y poderes de Ihasmye…

– Y tú no tienes ni la mitad de los poderes de Genfir – Sango la enfrentó con la mirada, lista para defenderse ante el primer movimiento de la demonio.

– ¡Ni la menciones! Esa hechicera era sólo un estorbo en esta tierra, menos mal que mi señor Náraku convirtió su alma en mí…

– ¡Cállate! ¡Genfir era una gran hechicera! ¡Y lo sigue siendo, estoy segura que ella aún vive en ti!

– ¡No digas tonterías! – Refnig lanzó un ataque eléctrico, molesta. – ¡No me mezcles con esa basura! Soy mucho más poderosa que ella, y te lo demostraré ahora.

Sango se defendió lo más que pudo, pero había algo distinto en Refnig, algo que la preocupaba mucho…

Con dificultad, Sango logró esconderse de la demonio, para pensar algo que hacer y analizar la situación. Sentía miedo…

¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Refnig estaba siendo alimentada por el ogi osore y sacaba mucha fuerza de eso, se aprovechaba de los sentimientos negativos… mientras más preocupada y temerosa estuviera ella, más poder tendría Refnig…

– Te encontré.

La demonio enterró su espada al lado de la cabeza de Sango, asustándola y dejándole un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla derecha.

– Oh, estás herida… qué pena. Pero no importa, dentro de poco no sentirás nada – Refnig levantó nuevamente su espada, para dar un ataque directo.

Sango cerró sus ojos, buscando la fuente de la energía maligna y se percató de algo… con su báculo encendido en fuego, atravesó el cuerpo de Refnig con fuerza. La demonio se desvaneció completamente, mientras una carcajada inundaba el lugar.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! Hasta que por fin te percataste del engaño – la voz de Refnig ahora parecía salir de todas partes –. Aunque es un poco tarde, ahora el monje y tu estúpida mononoke están en mi poder… gracias por la entretención, nos vemos pronto.

La presencia maligna desapareció, mientras el lugar volvía a la calma. Sango contuvo las lágrimas, golpeando el suelo con fuerza. ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes! Ahora Miroku y Kirara estaban en peligro, todo porque ella había insistido en separarse…

Intentó buscar sus esencias, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Cada vez era peor, cada oportunidad que tenía de completar su misión, terminaba arruinándola… y ahora había puesto en peligro la vida de los dos seres que más apoyo le habían dado, siempre… Miroku y Kirara.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

– _Al parecer, la fuerza del monje está retornando lentamente. La mononoke despertó hace bastante, pero no ha intentado liberarse… simplemente se quedó viéndome por unos instantes y luego se dio la vuelta, ignorándome por completo… es muy extraño. – Una voz femenina parecía poner al tanto a alguien sobre la situación de ellos._

– _Bien, creo que está esperando órdenes… que jamás llegarán… – Una fría voz masculina le respondió a la anterior, soltando una helada carcajada. – Ahora, Refnig, ¿qué es lo que sigue en el plan?_

– _Esperar a que el monje despierte… estoy segura que todo saldrá a la perfección…_

Miroku se despertó, escuchando las voces a lo lejos… se enderezó, sobándose la cabeza. Tenía un dolor horrible, pero necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No tenía su báculo ni ningún elemento mágico consigo, seguramente se los habían arrebatado mientras estaba inconsciente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y lanzar un conjuro cuando alguien se lanzó sobre él, impidiéndolo.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Una joven de bellos ojos azules y cabellos castaños lo observaba, agitada. – ¡Si lanzas cualquier ataque a esa reja, se te devolverá! Y si no sucede eso, dañarás a la mononoke que está en la celda contigua… ¿Entiendes? Nada de magia, conjuros, hechizos, trucos o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra… estamos atrapados. ¿Lo tienes? – Ella lo observó esperando una respuesta, Miroku asintió con la cabeza, ella sonrió y agregó: – ¿Algo que quieras preguntar?

– Ehm… sí… ¿podrías quitárteme de encima? – Miroku le sonrió, ella se sonrojó como un tomate.

– Sí, sí… lo siento… yo… – la muchacha se salió de encima de él y se sentó a su lado, avergonzada por la situación.

– No te preocupes… además, fue agradable.

– Eres un atrevido.

– Hace tiempo que no me lo decían…

– Me llamo Hanako, aunque casi todos me dicen Hana; soy hechicera. Supongo que usted debe ser Mamoru-sama, el guardián… ¿no?

– Sí… Mamoru Miroku, monje y _ guardián_, aunque supongo que no estoy cumpliendo bien mi misión en estos momentos… – Miroku fue interrumpido por un rugido de dolor proveniente de la celda de al lado. – Kirara…

– Pobre bestia… la han tratado de doblegar toda la mañana, desde que despertó… pero ha seguido decidida a no hacer nada de lo que le piden – Hana suspiró, preocupada –. Sólo espero que su dueña venga a rescatarla antes de que acaben con ella…

Miroku agachó la cabeza, preocupado. Kirara estaba sufriendo, ambos estaban prisioneros de Náraku y Refnig y además, no sabía si Sango estaba bien…

– Disculpa… ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –Preguntó él, preocupado.

– Sólo dos días… – Hana guardó silencio al ver que alguien se acercaba.

– ¡Bien, monje! Es bueno que hayas despertado… ¿Te gusta el lugar? Sé que es poco acogedor, pero si cooperas podrás tener algo mejor… si no quieres ayudarnos, será mejor que no desperdiciemos más tiempo y me lo digas ahora… – Refnig sonreía perversa al otro lado de la reja.

– ¿Cooperar…? – Miroku la observó, dudando. – ¿Cooperar en qué?

– Necesitamos que la mononoke salga a buscar a Sango, pero no ha querido hacernos caso…

– Estás loca, ¿no? Es una trampa, jamás los ayudaré en eso… – dijo Miroku.

– Como quieras, entonces… – Refnig hizo tronar sus dedos y un rugido cortó el aire con dolor. – Tendré que acabar con ambos para ver si el olor de su sangre o su esencia la atraen hasta acá…

– ¡Maldita demonio! – Gritó Hana, acercándose a la reja. – ¡Eres una desalmada!

– Ah, aún sigues con vida… pensé que habías muerto de hambre… Y sí, no tengo alma… ¿quieres volver a enfrentarte conmigo? – Refnig parecía divertida con la idea.

– Déjalos en paz, no sacarás nada con acabar con ellos… – murmuró Hana, observando al monje.

– Hermosos sentimientos, pero no valdrán la pena… ¿acaso prefieres que te mate a ti y con eso atraiga la atención de la hechicera? – Refnig rió con crueldad. – Bien, veamos qué tanto puede llamar la atención tu esencia…

– Esta es su oportunidad… abrirán la reja, deben escapar… no hay otra forma – murmuró Hana, mientras Refnig volteaba ordenando que abrieran la celda donde ellos se encontraban.

La hechicera depositó en la mano del monje un pequeño cristal y luego la reja comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Miroku observó el cristal y sonrió: era un amuleto mágico de protección muy poderoso. Les serviría para escapar, pero no para enfrentar las defensas del lugar…

Se preparó para atacar cuando la reja estaba abierta y Hana estaba frente a Refnig, lista para pelear. Lanzó una serie de conjuros que lograron destruir las defensas de las celdas, llegó junto a Kirara y la observó: la pobre felina estaba muy herida, pero no permitió que eso le impidiera ponerse de pie y llevarlo en su lomo. Miroku subió, apretando con fuerza el amuleto.

– Kirara, debemos salvar a Hana – ordenó Miroku al oído de la mononoke, ella hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza –. Por favor, ella nos ayudó a escapar…

Kirara gruñó, pero bajó rápidamente y subió sobre su lomo a la joven hechicera, mientras Miroku los protegía de los ataques de los demonios del castillo. Emprendieron el vuelo lo más rápido que podía la felina. Kirara no se preocupó por el dolor y agarró velocidad rápidamente para escapar.

– ¡Crees que te escaparás de mí, maldita mononoke! – Refnig apareció frente a ellos, tratando de detenerlos.

Kirara la observó menos de un segundo y luego embistió hacia ella, haciéndola a un lado y alejándose. La demonio de desvaneció, mientras ellos se alejaban.

_**--------------------O--------------------**_

Sango seguía buscando, sin resultados. Nada, en el ambiente no había nada que le indicara dónde podían haber ido Miroku, Kirara o Refnig. Se había enfrentado a varios demonios en esos dos días que llevaba buscándolos, todos esos demonios se habían hecho fuertes al absorber la esencia del ogi osore, todos intentaban manipularla a través de sus miedos, pero ella de alguna parte sacaba fuerzas para acabarlos y seguir su búsqueda.

Tenía miedo, no sabía que había pasado con sus compañeros y temía lo peor. Si no era capaz de sentir su esencia era por dos cosas: o los habían encerrado en un lugar donde sellaran su magia, o estaban muertos.

Rogó que no fuese lo último, mientras llegaba a la orilla de un río. Miró su reflejo en el agua y sonrió amargamente: se notaba decaída y sin fuerzas, muy distinto a como había estado hacía unos pocos días atrás. Se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó con fuerza un pequeño colgante de plata, el amuleto que había usado para librarse del demonio que los perseguía a través del bosque, cuando ella aún no sabía quién era realmente Miroku…

De pronto el agua se tornó de un tono rosado y lila y una pequeña muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde turquesa se asomó, observando a la angustiada hechicera.

– ¡Oh, Ihasmye! – La muchacha agachó la mirada, respetuosa. – ¿Qué la trae por estos caminos abandonados y olvidados con el tiempo por la sociedad?

– Perdón, ¿nos conocemos? – Sango ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

– ¡Perdón! Usted debe ser la reencarnación, no es necesario que me recuerde… Soy Erika, aunque todos me llaman Eri… Soy la guardiana de este Río, y además una vampira.

– ¿Una vampira? – Preguntó extrañada Sango, pues sabía que los vampiros eran criaturas oscuras y que rondaban de noche, alimentándose del alma y la sangre de los seres vivos.

– Sí, como lo oye – Eri le sonrió amablemente –. Debe pensar que los vampiros son seres oscuros y todo eso, pero no siempre es así… verá, soy una vampira de _lilium_. Somos una raza que, aunque debemos alimentarnos de almas y sangre, no hacemos el mal. Preferimos obtener nuestros alimentos de animales moribundos o de almas que vagan sin sentido y sólo sufren… de esa forma, les otorgamos descanso eterno y tranquilidad a ellos y al mundo también…

– Oh, ya veo – Sango sonrió, el mundo aún podía sorprenderla–. ¿Y por qué debes custodiar el Río?

– Porque es lugar sagrado. Esta agua es capaz de mostrar el futuro y las soluciones a los problemas de la gente, pero sólo a través de mí. Si no hay una conexión real entre quien quiere saber y yo, no hay visión.

– Vaya… eso es sorprendente… – Sango volvió a mirar su reflejo en el agua, notando la tristeza en su mirada.

– Y tengo visiones sobre usted – Eri sonrió, tomando suavemente la mano de Sango –. Sus compañeros están bien, pero no hay que confiar en todo lo que parece bueno. Una trampa la llevará hasta donde sus enemigos y jugarán con la vida de quien posee la clave… sólo la confianza en sus percepciones logrará sacar la venda de sus ojos… malentendidos y confusión no deben consumirla…

Sango cerró los ojos, tratando de captar la totalidad del mensaje. Eri soltó su mano, mientras murmuraba las últimas palabras:

– La perseverancia y la confianza son el pilar que le da fuerza a su unión… no permita que se rompa…

Una brisa fresca recorrió el lugar, Eri se sumergió en el agua y luego salió, llevando consigo una pequeña concha.

– Esto es para usted, es un _Samel_. Contiene tranquilidad para cuando necesite pensar y esperanza, para cuando no vea salida posible. Es el mayor regalo que le puedo dar, espero pueda guiarla en el camino.

– Muchas gracias… espero que esto me ayude a encaminarme correctamente – Sango sonrió, recibiendo el _Samel_–. Muchas gracias también por las visiones… las necesitaba. Espero algún día poder devolverte el favor.

– Claro que lo hará… no se preocupe por eso, mientras usted esté bien… será suficiente para mí – Eri sonrió una vez más, luego se despidió con un gesto de su mano y volvió a sumergirse. El agua se tornó clara de nuevo y Sango sólo vio su reflejo en la superficie del Río.

El ambiente en ese lugar realmente era muy particular, demasiado tranquilo, pero era obvio si era un lugar sagrado. Sango se concentró nuevamente en encontrar la esencia de Miroku y Kirara, y esta vez sintió algo… débil, pero eran sus esencias y estaban muy lejos. Rápidamente emprendió el camino, quería verlos y asegurarse de que estuviesen bien…

_**

* * *

**_

Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia, espero les guste la historia. Trataré de actualizarla junto con mi otro fic, espero poder lograrlo XD

¡Saludos y nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chap V: Reencuentro y Despedida

¡Por fin, lo sé! Perdón nuevamente por la demora, pero los estudios me han tenido muy ocupada, así que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir u_u...

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, así que me dicen qué opinan con sus reviews ^^

* * *

**La Llave**

_**Capítulo V**_  
**Reencuentro y Despedida**

– Por fin… Kirara, desciende en ese claro… – Miroku acarició el lomo de la felina, mientras ella obedecía.

– ¿Crees que es un lugar adecuado para nuestra estancia? – Preguntó Hana, mientras buscaba alguna esencia maligna por los alrededores.

– Creo que es lo suficientemente bueno como para que Kirara se recupere… sólo necesita un par de días, ¿no pequeña?

La felina produjo una especie de ronroneo, como asintiendo a la idea, y luego se transformó en la pequeña gatita para comenzar a lamer sus heridas.

– Debemos buscar medicinas para curar sus heridas… – murmuró la hechicera, observando a la gata; Kirara le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, mientras Miroku le acariciaba la cabeza a la minina.

– No, no podemos hacer eso… sólo Sango sabe cómo curar las heridas de Kirara, no me arriesgaré a intoxicarla o envenenarla por intentar algo que no sé… – Miroku se sentó en el suelo y llamó a su lado a la felina, ella obedeció, recostándose a su lado.

– ¿Olvidas que también soy una Hechicera? Puedo hacer lo mismo que ella sin que temas que cometa un error… nuestro entrenamiento debe haber sido muy similar, por no decir igual… – la muchacha se alejó de ellos, murmurando cosas que no llegaron a sus oídos.

Kirara ronroneaba suavemente junto a Miroku, lamiendo sus heridas y esperando a que Sango, su verdadera dueña, llegara para ayudarle con su dolor.

– ¿Crees que llegue antes de que debamos partir nuevamente…? – Preguntó Miroku, mirando el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos. La minina maulló levemente en respuesta, deseando con todo su corazón que eso sucediera…

Pasaron un par de horas y ambos se quedaron dormidos: estaban agotados por el escape, además ambos habían perdido fuerzas en el encierro, en especial Kirara. Reposaban junto a un árbol, el mismo en el que se habían apoyado al llegar, durmiendo tranquilamente bajo un campo protector creado por Miroku con sus últimas energías. No tenían miedo, a pesar de que estar así era bastante peligroso y más aún en las condiciones tan vulnerables en las que se encontraban…

Una figura se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló junto a la felina que dormía profundamente, sacando algo de un pequeño saco de género; sonrió y acercó unas pequeñas hojas con un líquido rojo a una de las heridas patas de la felina… estaba a punto de untar el líquido en una de las heridas cuando sintió algo muy frío en su cuello.

– Aléjate de ella.

La voz fuerte, clara y decidida era de una mujer, que apuntaba un báculo helado como el hielo pero filoso como el acero a la garganta de la primera figura. Kirara despertó al escuchar la voz y simplemente maulló, saltando al brazo libre de la muchacha.

– ¡Kirara! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios, cuántas heridas tienes…! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que le ibas a untar a Kirara en sus heridas?

El báculo no se había alejado ni un milímetro de la garganta de la figura. Miroku despertó sobresaltado y observó la escena, sorprendido.

– ¡Sango! ¡Estás bien! ¿Por qué apuntas tu báculo a Hana? – El monje las miraba, dudoso.

– ¿Hana es su nombre? ¿Qué hace con ustedes?

– Es una hechicera… nos ayudó a escapar de la prisión en la que estábamos… – Miroku no dejaba de observar la punta filosa del báculo, temiendo que al primer movimiento, terminara insertada en la garganta de Hana.

– ¡¿Y por qué estaba intentando darle veneno a Kirara? ¡El hecho de que seas hechicera no implica que tengas los conocimientos suficientes como para curar las heridas de una mononoke tan ancestral como ella! – Sango parecía furiosa y no alejaba su arma del cuello de la muchacha.

– Yo… lo siento, pensé que esas hierbas le ayudarían… – Hana murmuró lentamente, intentando disculparse.

– Pues no es así… – Sango bajó su báculo y éste volvió a la normalidad; luego sacó de entremedio de sus ropas una pequeña bolsa de género lila y de ella extrajo unas hojas de color azul. – Esto sí es medicina para Kirara… se llaman _Label_, ¿alguna vez habías oído de ellas?

– La verdad es que no…

– Pues es lo único que puede curar rápidamente las heridas de Kirara… hay otras cosas que pueden ser útiles, pero son secretos nuestros, ¿no pequeña? – Sango acarició la cabeza de la pequeña minina, mientras ella ronroneaba con cariño. Acto seguido, depositó las hojas en un pequeño pote de arcilla y murmuró unas palabras, mientras molía las hojas con sutileza; una vez lista la pasta, que quedó de un color blanquecino, la untó suavemente en las heridas de Kirara, que fueron curándose en cosa de segundos.

– Es algo fascinante – murmuró Hana, mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía la muchacha.

– Sí, lo es… ahora, Miroku, necesito hablar contigo – Sango le sonrió a la felina y se puso de pie, alejándose del claro.

Miroku la siguió, con curiosidad. Al parecer Sango estaba muy molesta con la compañía de Hana, pero seguramente luego de escuchar cómo habían sucedido los hechos, aceptaría que Hana era una buena chica…

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó la muchacha, mirando dulcemente el cansado rostro del monje.

– Bueno, luego de que nos dejaste, apareció Refnig y nos atacó; formé un campo de protección, pero de alguna forma logró atravesarlo y nos capturó, nos hizo dormir a Kirara y a mí… – Miroku suspiró, sintiéndose culpable – Cuando desperté estábamos los dos en una prisión, al norte de acá. Trataron de someter a Kirara para que te buscara y te llevara con ella a la prisión, pero ella se negó… salió muy herida por eso. Luego, Hana desafió a Refnig y cuando abrieron la celda para dejarla salir a pelear, pudimos escapar… aunque Refnig intentó detenernos, Kirara simplemente la embistió y ella se desvaneció en el aire… y logramos alejarnos y llegar hasta acá para descansar…

– Vaya… por lo menos lograron escapar… – Sango sonrió levemente, mirando hacia el claro en donde estaba Kirara.

– Sí… ¿y qué pasó contigo? – Preguntó Miroku, observando con curiosidad y cariño a Sango.

– Yo… cometí muchos errores… no debimos habernos separado, eso era exactamente lo que quería Refnig… tenía todo un plan, y al estar alimentada por la fuerza del _ōgi osore,_ el miedo y la incertidumbre que yo sentía simplemente le daban ventaja y la hacían más fuerte… – Sango suspiró – Luego me di cuenta de que lo que me atacaba era una simple ilusión, un clon de la verdadera Refnig, así que acabé con ella… pero fue demasiado tarde, ya no sentía sus esencias…

– Pero no fue tu culpa, tú no tenías cómo saber lo que iba a pasar… – Miroku tomó las manos de la joven, tiernamente. – No deberías culparte…

– De todos modos, debí haberlo previsto… – Sango bajó su mirada, pensativa. – Luego, comencé a buscarlos, recorrí muchos lugares tratando de localizar su presencia, sus esencias… pero nada. Cada tanto me enfrentaba a demonios, espíritus y los derrotaba, con la esperanza de que iba a encontrarlos… la esencia del _ōgi osore_ los hacía más fuertes de lo normal, y mi creciente miedo no ayudaba mucho con la situación… hasta que llegué a un río, un lugar sagrado en donde me encontré con Eri…

– ¿Eri? – Miroku arqueó una ceja. – ¿Quién es Eri?

– Una vampira de _Lilium_ que protege el río sagrado del que te hablo… ella… – Sango no pudo terminar la frase.

– ¿Te encontraste con una vampira? ¡Sango, esos seres son muy peligrosos! – Miroku se sobresaltó con la historia. – En estos momentos puede estarnos siguiendo, incluso puede ser secuaz, cómplice o hasta esclava de Náraku…

– ¡Escucha! – Sango interrumpió a Miroku, defendiendo a la vampira. – Eri no era una vampira malvada… su esencia estaba pura, además no es un ser oscuro como los demás tipos de vampiros, me explicó que, aunque deben alimentarse de sangre y almas, lo hacen de seres que sufren para otorgarles el descanso eterno…

– Bien… supongo que ése no es el punto… ¿qué pasó en ese lugar sagrado? – Preguntó Miroku, tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Pues… – Sango continuó su relato. – Eri tuvo una visión para mí, y con ella me dio esperanzas, y luego de nuestro encuentro pude, por fin, sentir sus esencias, aunque muy débiles y alejadas de aquel lugar… – La muchacha suspiró, recordando las palabras de la vampira.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que decía esa visión?

– Las palabras de Eri fueron las siguientes: _Sus compañeros están bien, pero no hay que confiar en todo lo que parece bueno. Una trampa la llevará hasta donde sus enemigos y jugarán con la vida de quien posee la clave… sólo la confianza en sus percepciones logrará sacar la venda de sus ojos… malentendidos y confusión no deben consumirla… La perseverancia y la confianza son el pilar que le da fuerza a su unión… no permita que se rompa…_ – Sango terminó de recitar, mirando a Miroku con preocupación.

– ¿No hay que confiar en todo lo que parece bueno? – Miroku se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pensativo. – Bueno, en ese caso deberíamos desconfiar de ella, es la que más posiblemente puede ser malvada… los vampiros no son seres de fiar.

– No lo creo, si el peligro fuera ella, ¿cuál hubiese sido la gracia de haberme hecho saber la visión? – Sango suspiró, cansada.

– Tal vez confundirte, provocar que creyeras lo que ahora crees… que ella es buena y la amenaza es otra…

– Creo que la amenaza está más cerca de lo que piensas… – Sango dirigió su mirada hacia el claro en donde esperaban Kirara y Hana. – Esa Hechicera no me agrada, hay algo en ella que me produce una sensación extraña… como de incertidumbre…

– Sango, creo que estás demasiado preocupada – Miroku tomó suavemente el rostro de la muchacha, para que dirigiera su mirada hacia él –. Hana no es malvada, nos ayudó a escapar… debes desconfiar de ella porque estuvo a punto de envenenar a Kirara, pero créeme que lo hizo con buenas intenciones…

– Aún así, no quiero confiarme demasiado… – Sango apartó las manos de Miroku de su rostro, seria. – Me parece muy extraño que hayan podido escapar gracias a ella…

– Sango… si no fuera por ella, estaríamos muertos… piensa en todo el daño que recibió Kirara en el poco tiempo que llevábamos ahí…

Sango suspiró, luego comenzó a caminar lentamente, dando por finalizada la conversación. Miroku la siguió, extrañado con su reacción, pero sabiendo que debía seguirla, acompañarla y luchar hasta el final con y por ella.

– ¿Y bien? – Hana se acercó a la pareja en cuanto los vio acercarse. – ¿Qué haremos ahora?

– Seguir nuestro camino… – Sango llamó con un gesto a Kirara, sin prestar mucha atención a la Hechicera – Tenemos mucho que recorrer aún.

– Supongo que sí… – Hana observó a Miroku y le sonrió tiernamente. – ¿A dónde iremos?

– ¿_Iremos_? – Sango la miró, extrañada. – Mira, te agradezco enormemente que hayas salvado a Kirara y a Miroku, pero eso no significa que vayas a acompañarnos en nuestra misión.

– Pero… – Hana miró suplicante a Miroku, quien no entendía la situación.

– Sango, creo que no hay nada de malo en que nos acompañe, es una gran Hechicera, y una mano amiga no nos vendría mal en estos momentos… – dijo Miroku, acercándose a Sango.

– Bajo tu responsabilidad queda, entonces – respondió Sango, mientras revisaba las heridas ya sanadas de Kirara –. Y espero que no tengamos problemas por esta decisión.

– Todo estará bien, pequeñita… – Miroku le sonrió, seguro de sus palabras.

– Eso espero… – murmuró Sango.

_**-O-**__**-**_

"_5 días más tarde…"_

Se encontraban dispersos, todos ocultos en distintas partes, escapando de sus adversarios: un demonio que era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaban, Yushiko; el General del ejército de Náraku, Bankotsu; y la demonio que ya conocemos bien, Refnig. Ya llevaban varias horas intentando encontrar una manera de derrotarlos, pero no podían armar un plan pues les impedían reunirse.

Sango estaba oculta tras una roca, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, concentrándose en impedir que Yushiko entrara en sus pensamientos…

– Vaya, vaya… Sango, la reencarnación de Ihasmye, un acumulo de magia y energía dentro de un cuerpo demasiado débil, pero muy hermoso… – Yushiko se acercaba lentamente al lugar en donde ella se encontraba, buscando su esencia. – Eres una joven muy lista y, al parecer, preparada para todos los desafíos que deberás enfrentar en tu misión. Sin embargo… es lamentable que… tanta belleza y poder se desperdicien en una causa perdida.

Yushiko destruyó la piedra que ocultaba a Sango, encontrándose frente a frente con ella. Era un demonio alto, delgado, de aspecto humanoide con largo cabello negro tomado en una cola alta, ojos completamente negros y piel pálida. Sonrió al ver la expresión de Sango, que lo miraba con sorpresa.

– ¡Ja! Por favor, pequeña Sango, no pongas esa cara… Vamos, diviértete un poco. ¿De qué sirve que tengas tanto poder a tu disposición, si no puedes usarlo como quieres? – Yushiko alzó su mano, formando en ella una nube de humo difuso. – Ambos sabemos que lo único que te gustaría es poder acabar con esta misión de una buena vez para poder disfrutar del amor y la felicidad que hace más de 500 años te rondan junto con el monje… pero tienes miedo de perderlo, temes quedarte sola, temes que una vez realizada la tarea que se les encomendó, él se aleje de ti para siempre y debas vivir en soledad… ¿de qué valdrían tantos sacrificios si jamás podrás disfrutar lo que le entregarás al resto del mundo?

Junto con esas palabras, el demonio dispersó el humo con su mano, formando una imagen en el aire. Al principio era muy difusa, pero en un segundo comenzó a ser más nítida: era ella, Sango, junto a Miroku, ambos luego de una dura pelea, a juzgar por sus heridas y sus cansados pero tranquilos rostros. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, con cariño, seguridad, alegría… Sango estiró su mano como tratando de alcanzar ese momento, queriendo estar en esa visión… pero de repente, el Miroku de la visión desvió su mirada, observando a lo lejos la silueta de otra muchacha, formando en sus labios una pícara sonrisa y alejándose de la Sango de la visión…

Sango apretó los puños, dolida con la idea.

– No tienes ni idea de lo que dices… – la muchacha desafió con la mirada a Yushiko, molesta. – Soy feliz con lo que hago, y cumpliré mi misión pase lo que pase…

– No te mientas… no eres feliz. Hace 500 años tenías todas las posibilidades de ganar ante Náraku, de hecho tenías muchas más que ahora… pero por temor a perder lo único que te había hecho feliz, descuidaste tu misión y terminaste como ya sabemos… – Yushiko desvaneció la visión, formando otra. – Eres demasiado buena, pero jamás podrás tener lo que el Monje Miroku desea en una mujer… Déjame mostrarte algo.

Yushiko sonrió, mientras la imagen comenzaba a ser nítida…

_****__**-**_-O-_**-**_

"_Mientras, en otro lugar…"_

Hana esquivaba con agilidad y gracia cada ataque de su oponente, un guerrero hábil en el uso de su alabarda Banryu y con una destreza que la deslumbraba.

– Eres muy bella, ¿por qué no mejor dejamos esta pelea y nos conocemos en profundidad? – El guerrero desvió un ataque, acercándose a la Hechicera.

– ¡Por favor, Bankotsu! Podría aceptar la invitación, pero sólo si te rindes – Hana sonrió, alejándose del guerrero.

– No puedo hacer eso… lo siento – Bankotsu comenzó a atacarla con la Banryu, mientras ella esquivaba los ataques –. Pero hagamos un trato: si gano, tendremos una cita.

– Pues… – Hana lo pensó un momento, mientras lanzaba una bola de energía al pecho de su oponente. – Me parece bien… y si yo gano, me quedaré con tu hermosa trenza.

– ¡Hey! ¿Crees que tendrás mi trenza? Que equivocada estás… acepto el desafío.

Ambos siguieron peleando, como si fuese un divertido entrenamiento…

_****__**-**_-O-_**-**_

"_Al mismo tiempo, un poco más allá…"_

Miroku atacaba con su báculo a Refnig, quien lo enfrentaba con su espada, sacando chispas de ambas armas, cada vez intentando hacerle daño a su oponente.

– ¡Ahora eres más hábil que hace 500 años, monje! – Refnig logró apenas esquivar un ataque directo de Miroku. – Espero que eso sea de ayuda esta vez.

– Claro que lo será, además hace 500 años no peleé contra ti, no puedes decir si soy o no más hábil – Miroku se alejó de un salto de la demonio, lanzando unos pergaminos que ella destruyó con su espada.

– Tal vez no te enfrentaste a mí, pero observaba cuidadosamente cada pelea que tenías… te conocí mejor de lo que te hubiese conocido incluso Sango… – Refnig lanzó unos rayos, que Miroku pudo detener con un campo de protección.

– Dudo que me hayas conocido mejor que ella… – Miroku, molesto con la idea, lanzó un conjugo mucho más potente que los anteriores. – Ella es la más cercana a mí.

– No digo que sea lejana o indiferente a ti – Refnig sonrió, desviando el conjuro con dificultad –. Tampoco que no te conoce… pero sí me he dado cuenta de que es muy diferente a ti. Demasiado…

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Miroku arqueó una ceja, confundido.

– Tú disfrutas la vida, lo he visto… esa es tu esencia… o por lo menos lo era – Refnig sonrió maliciosamente –. Pero luego de que compartiste tu existencia con Sango, comenzaste a perder esa felicidad por vivir… dejaste de ser tú.

– No digas tonterías, eso no es cierto.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Sí lo es… por eso, ahora te sientes tan feliz cuando estás con Hana… no creas que no te he observado en esta vida también – Refnig lanzó un ataque eléctrico a Miroku, él lo esquivó de un salto –. Te alegras con ella porque Hana es como tú antes de mezclar tu existencia con Sango: disfruta la vida, es feliz con todo lo que hace, aún si esto pone en riesgo su vida… ella te ha devuelto la alegría que hace tiempo perdiste.

– No es cierto, no perdí la alegría al estar con Sango…

– No lo puedes negar… mírala ahora, incluso peleando se ve feliz, lo disfruta… ¿no te gustaría que ella compartiera esa alegría contigo? ¿No te gustaría estar con alguien que disfrutara cada momento junto a ti, que fuera feliz con lo que hace? – Refnig se quedó mirándolo, esperando la respuesta.

Miroku no dijo nada, simplemente observó a Hana luchando contra Bankotsu, un poco más allá. Era cierto, Hana disfrutaba todo lo que hacía, incluso las batallas, de la misma forma en que él había disfrutado su vida mucho tiempo atrás.

Era verdad que había perdido eso al tener que acompañar a Sango, porque ella, aunque era alegre, solía preocuparse por todo y no disfrutar cada detalle al máximo… además, con el tiempo Sango había perdido esa alegría inicial, reemplazándola con una constante preocupación y un sentimiento de incertidumbre que lograron apoderarse del corazón de él también. Ese cambio había permanecido en su alma hasta ahora, incluso en su reencarnación, y al estar con Hana había recordado cómo era vivir disfrutando cada cosa que sucedía… eso le gustaba, era feliz disfrutando su vida, pasara lo que pasara, y así era como quería seguir…

– El silencio es respuesta suficiente para mí… – Refnig sonrió aún con más malicia y luego alzó su espada, el cielo se cubrió de nubes grises y comenzaron a caer rayos de ellas. – Ahora, ¡Bankotsu, es suficiente entretención por hoy! ¡Acaba con ella de una buena vez!

A lo lejos, Bankotsu sonrió al escuchar la orden, observando perversamente a Hana.

– Ya escuchaste, pequeña… lo siento mucho, pero no tendrás mi trenza – Bankotsu alzó su Banryu y murmuró unos palabras ininteligibles, apuntó la punta de la alabarda a la hechicera, que lo observaba atónita, y luego sonrió, terminando el conjuro.

La muchacha quedó paralizada, mientras los rayos comenzaban a caer cerca de ella. Miroku no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia la muchacha, esperando poder llegar antes que algún rayo la alcanzara…

_****__**-**_-O-_**-**_

– ¿Lo ves? Pudiste ver cómo Miroku no dudó en ir en su ayuda, además… dejé que también vieras sus pensamientos – Yushiko observaba la imagen formada por el humo, en donde se veía lo que pasaba con Hana y Miroku.

– No… nada de lo que me has mostrado es cierto – Sango no dejaba de observar cómo Miroku abrazaba a Hana, mientras la protegía con un campo para evitar los rayos.

– ¿Eso crees? – Yushiko soltó una carcajada, divertido. – Si no es cierto, entonces podemos dejar esa visión de lado y seguir peleando… ¿o preferirás ir a salvarlos? Aunque creo que ambos pueden estar muy bien solos… al fin y al cabo, _tú estás llena de preocupación e incertidumbre en tu corazón_…

Sango lanzó un poderoso conjuro a Yushiko, dejándolo paralizado.

– No me subestimes. Mi corazón tiene muchas más cosas que eso – Sango lo observó furiosa, mientras él se reía.

– No soy yo el que piensa eso… así que no te preocupes por mí… no es a mí a quien le arruinas la existencia con esos sentimientos, así que estamos bien… ¿no?

– ¡Eres un…!

– Antes de que termines tu frase, te advierto que mientras más te entretienes conmigo, más peligro corren esos dos… – Yushiko deshizo el conjuro de un golpe, interrumpiendo a la chica. – La paralizada Hanako no recuperará su movilidad en mucho tiempo y las fuerzas del monje no van a durar tanto como para seguir aguantando los ataques de Refnig y Bankotsu…

– ¿Y qué propones entonces? – Sango lo miró analíticamente, desconfiando de la situación.

– Bueno… a mi señor Náraku no le interesan esos dos… sólo te quiere a ti – Yushiko extendió su mano, ofreciéndole un trato –. Vienes con nosotros y nos olvidamos del monje y la hechicera.

Sango miró insegura la mano de Yushiko, pero luego un grito de Miroku llamó su atención. Era verdad, todo lo que acababa de ver y leer en los pensamientos de Miroku era verdad… siempre había sabido que él era tan distinto a ella, pero se conformó con pensar que _polos opuestos se atraen_, sin imaginar que Miroku realmente necesitaba alguien con quien disfrutar la vida…

Durante esos días que habían compartido con Hana, había visto cómo cambiaba el semblante de Miroku al estar cerca de ella, se veía más tranquilo, más feliz de lo normal… tenía celos de ella, de lo que provocaba en Miroku, pero no podía negarlo, era cierto. Observó con tristeza la imagen que le ofrecía el humo de Yushiko, viendo como el campo protector de Miroku se iba debilitando.

– Está bien… iré con ustedes, pero primero déjenlos en paz.

Yushiko alzó su mano y la tormenta eléctrica se desvaneció, abriendo paso a la luz tenue de la luna. Sango hizo un gesto y Kirara se acercó, con la mirada triste y suplicante.

– Lo siento Kirara, pero debo hacerlo… es por su bien – Sango acarició dulcemente la cabeza de la felina, mientras sus ojos se humedecían –. Quiero que cuides a Miroku de cualquier peligro… esa será tu nueva misión, ¿entendido? – Sango se secó una de sus lágrimas, la minina ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con tristeza. – Aquí dejó nuestros secretos, enséñaselos a Miroku sólo cuando sea necesario… te extrañaré, Kirara… Adiós.

Kirara maulló, como llorando con la despedida, pero luego se alejó, entendiendo la decisión de su dueña, pues la conocía demasiado bien.

Yushiko sonrió con malicia, mientras Sango cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a eso.

"_Miroku podrá terminar con esto… y al final será feliz sin mí aprisionando su alma…" _pensó la muchacha, mientras todo se volvía negro.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. No dejo agradecimientos porque estoy subiendo apurada, pero ustedes son quienes me dan energías y ánimos para seguir escribiendo, así que muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^0^

Saludos, espero que nos leamos pronto~


	7. Cap VI: Algo está mal

Bueno, sí, ¡lo sé! Hace más de un año que no actualizo este fic, y la verdad hasta yo dudaba si algún día iba a seguirlo, pero hoy me di el ánimo y lo continué. Y les aseguro que pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, pues me inspiré, así que espero que lo lean =D

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no son míos...

**_SIMBOLOGÍA:_**

-…blabla…- son los diálogos.

_/…blabla…/_ son los flash back o racconto (más de esto último, creo), y están narrados en tercera persona.

_"…blabla…"_ son los pensamientos.

_**-O-**_ cambio de escena.

Buenu, ahora los dejo con el chap!

* * *

**_Summary: _**_Ella guarda el secreto que mantiene al mundo a salvo. Él es el encargado de protegerla a cualquier precio. Una historia fantástica no tiene cabida en este mundo, pero aún así existe… SxM, UA._**_  
_**

**_La Llave_**

**Capítulo VI  
Algo no está bien...**

Miroku sintió los rayos dejar de caer y observó el cielo, sorprendiéndose al verlo despejado y sentir la luz de la luna. Hana logró moverse, pasándose la mano por una herida provocada por uno de los rayos en su brazo. Ambos levantaron la mirada al sentir los pasos de sus adversarios alejarse, mientras reían satisfechos.

– ¡Refnig, Bankotsu, esperen! – Gritó Miroku, mientras intentaba alcanzarlos.

– Monje, quédate dónde estás y atiende a la hechicera ésa… nosotros ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer – Refnig rió con energía, mientras Bankotsu agitaba su mano, despidiéndose.

Miroku los miró desconfiado, sin entender porqué se iban, pero sabiendo que algo había pasado. Pronto se reunió con ellos Yushiko, llevando en sus brazos a Sango. Tanto Miroku como Hana se quedaron atónitos al ver al demonio cargar a la Hechicera, sin poder creer que la hubiese derrotado. Cuando había comenzado la batalla, sabían que sería difícil, pero Sango aseguró que podía contra Yushiko y ellos sabían que era verdad, pues su energía no era tan poderosa como para superar a la de Sango, ni su esencia tan maligna como para envenenar la de ellos. Pero ahora que lo veían así…

Miroku comenzó a correr tras ellos, esta vez motivado por algo más que la curiosidad: no iba a permitir que se llevaran a Sango, no iba a permitir que esta vez lo separaran de ella. Sin embargo, Kirara se cruzó en su camino, mirándolo con tristeza pero determinación. Miroku conocía muy bien a Kirara y pudo interpretar esa mirada: no debían seguir a sus enemigos pues Sango se había entregado a ellos.

– Kirara, no me pidas eso… sabes que debo salvarla.

La felina rugió, dando a entender que seguía órdenes de Sango y que no dejaría que los alcanzara. Miroku no quería pelear contra Kirara, pero sabía que si ella estaba decidida a impedirle el paso, debería hacerla a un lado. Le lanzó un conjuro, no muy poderoso, pero suficiente como para aturdirla y seguir su camino; pese a esto, era demasiado tarde, pues el trío que se llevaba a Sango había comenzado a alejarse del lugar volando, y así era casi imposible que Miroku los siguiera. Suspiró, resignado con la idea, molesto con Sango y Kirara y dolido por la situación.

Hana llegó a su lado, un poco confundida por cómo había actuado Kirara, pero con la idea fija de seguirlos a toda costa.

– Debemos alcanzarlos – dijo, observando a Miroku –. No pueden llevarse a Sango, tú lo sabes. Yo puedo llevarte volando, puedo hacer un conjuro que aguante el tiempo suficiente como para atraparlos… aunque sería mucho más fácil si intento manipular a Kirara, dado que por lo que vi, no va a querer llevarnos con Sango.

– No vas a hacerle nada a Kirara – respondió cortante Miroku, observando a Hana con detenimiento –. Ella sólo sigue órdenes.

– ¿Seguro? ¿Y de quién? – Hana levantó una ceja, divertida. – No creo que Sango haya sido tan idiota como para entregarse a sus enemigos… ¿o sí? Lo más probable es que todo sea una trampa y Kirara está siendo manipulada por otra persona.

– Deja de hablar, ¿quieres? Sango decidió rendirse por alguna razón que desconozco, pero no me quedaré tranquilo hasta haberlo averiguado y tenerla de vuelta a mi lado. Kirara sigue sus órdenes, para mí eso es más que claro, conozco demasiado bien a las dos… y, aunque ahora no nos permita seguir a Sango, estoy seguro que luego será nuestra aliada más fiel en su búsqueda e incluso tal vez, la única que podría encontrarla.

Kirara ronroneó, apoyando a Miroku, mientras observaba con recelo a Hana. La hechicera se quedó de brazos cruzados, sin comprender el actuar de Miroku, pero confiando en que él sabría lo que hacía.

_**- O -**_

– Vaya, vaya… así que lograron traerla hasta acá – La fría voz de Náraku irrumpió en el cuarto al que acababan de llegar.

Había estado inconsciente todo el viaje, evitando de esa forma que supiese en dónde se encontraban; y hacía poco había comenzado a recuperar el sentido. El lugar en el que se encontraban era frío, oscuro y macabro, sus paredes despedían melancolía y sufrimiento mientras que el dolor parecía estar oculto en cada esquina de aquel pequeño cuarto.

– Señor, el plan resultó a la perfección… creo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ese monje – Yushiko sonrió, satisfecho con la misión cumplida.

– De todos modos, me gustaría asegurarme de otra forma… estoy seguro que él no se dará por vencido – Náraku soltó una carcajada, mientras observaba el somnoliento rostro de Sango –. ¿No crees que podríamos divertirnos un poco, muchacha?

Sango lo miró con odio, sin poder hacer nada más, pues su cuerpo aún no recuperaba la movilidad por completo y estaba sin energías; por otra parte, habían sellado sus poderes para evitar que pudiese atacarlos y escapar, así que se encontraba completamente a merced de sus raptores.

– Señor… ¿entonces procederemos como habíamos planeado anteriormente? – Preguntó Refnig, sonriendo perversa.

– Así es… prepárenla.

– Bien, hechicera… ahora verás lo que realmente es bueno… – Refnig se acercó a ella, colocando su mano frente a su rostro y murmurando algo por lo bajo.

Sango comenzó a sentir un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo, primero fue leve, luego comenzó a incrementarse hasta que dejó de sentir. Al poco rato, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad, obedeciendo órdenes de alguien más.

– Así me gusta, obediente y sumisa… – Náraku soltó una fría carcajada, mientras la observaba con detenimiento. – Si sólo hubieses sido así desde el principio, nada de esto estaría pasando. Sin embargo, pronto terminará…

Yushiko y Bankotsu rieron junto con Náraku, mientras Refnig seguía manipulando a Sango.

– La diversión apenas a comenzado… – murmuró Refnig, sonriendo perversa.

**____****- O -**

"… _Un par de semanas más tarde…"_

Kirara sobrevolaba el área, buscando impaciente lo que había puesto sus sentidos en alerta. Se encontraba lejos del lugar en donde descansaban Miroku y Hana, pero aún así sus esencias podían sentirse con fuerza allí. Descendió con lentitud, observando con atención el paisaje, para no ser sorprendida por algún demonio o criatura que se aprovechara de su descuido. Llegó a la orilla de un río y pronto se percató que aquel era un lugar muy especial. Se echó junto al río, esperando con paciencia, pues sabía que pronto algo pasaría…

**____****- O -**

– ¿¡Kirara! ¡KIRARA! – Miroku gritaba, en busca de la felina que hacía bastante rato no veía. No había respuesta, parecía haber desaparecido.

Miroku comenzó a recorrer los alrededores, buscando la presencia de Kirara. No podía haberse ido muy lejos… ¿o sí? Era extraño que se hubiese alejado mientras ellos descansaban. De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo malo?

– ¿Miroku?

La voz de Hana lo sobresaltó, se volteó rápidamente, preparado para atacar… pero se encontró con una desconcertada muchacha, observándolo apoyada en un árbol cercano. Se relajó un poco, bajando la guardia. Extrañamente, con ella se sentía tranquilo, seguro…

– ¿Has visto a Kirara? – Preguntó Miroku, recordando que la minina no aparecía aún.

Hana negó lentamente con la cabeza, luego observó a su alrededor, como buscando entre los arbustos alguna señal de Kirara, pero sin encontrar nada.

– ¿No crees que… tal vez, manipulada por algún secuaz de Náraku, se haya marchado? – Preguntó, temerosa, la hechicera, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello, peinándose.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Miroku la miró fijamente, molesto con la idea.

– Pues que… su comportamiento de aquel día no deja de parecerme sospechoso… – Hana eligió cuidadosamente las palabras, tratando de ser lo menos agresiva posible. – Quiero decir, aún me cuesta creer que haya permitido, así nada más, que esos demonios se llevaran tan fácilmente a Sango… ¿o no?

Miroku se pasó la mano por la barbilla y pensó unos segundos. Podía ser posible, pero estaba más que seguro que a Kirara no era tan simple manipularla.

Mientras pensaba en las probabilidades de que eso fuese cierto, un pequeño gruñido llamó su atención y vio a Kirara acercándose en su forma de tigresa, mirando amenazadoramente a Hana. Miroku se acercó lentamente a la felina, intentando descifrar las intenciones y pensamientos ocultos tras su mirada. Hana mantenía la vista fija en los fieros ojos de la mononoke, desafiándola a atacarla. Kirara rugió, enseñándole sus dientes y con el pelaje erizado. Miroku comprendió entonces que Kirara estaba a punto de atacar a la hechicera.

– Kirara, espera… ¿qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó el monje, intentando llamar la atención de la felina. – Hana no es nuestro enemigo, ella nos ha ayudado y acompañado todo este tiempo…

– O eso es lo que ella te ha hecho creer.

Una voz femenina, bastante suave y sutil, le respondió a Miroku, como si fuesen los pensamientos expuestos de Kirara. Hana y Miroku alzaron la vista, buscando de dónde provenía la voz. Kirara no bajó la guardia, rugiendo nuevamente para llamar su atención. Miroku y Hana intercambiaron miradas, confundidos.

– Miroku, tu misión es _acompañar y cuidar_ a Sango… ¿no? – La voz nuevamente los interrumpió, alzándose esta vez más fuerte. – Al permitir que esta _hechicera_ formara parte de sus vidas, dejaste de cumplir tu misión y descuidaste todo lo que debías cuidar… Kirara intentó advertírtelo cuando estaban escapando de esa cárcel, pero como obediente mononoke tuvo que seguir tus órdenes… y Sango también percibió que su compañía no era buena para ustedes… sin embargo, no confiaste en ella, sino que te dejaste engañar por la falsa sonrisa y seguridad de esta muchacha y dejaste sin opción a Sango…

De pronto, desde el cielo, descendió una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde turquesa, observando fijamente a Miroku. Él le devolvió la mirada, extrañado de que ella supiese esos detalles que ni Sango sabía. Tal vez fuese porque…

– Tú… ¡¿Tú estás manipulando a Kirara? ¿Eres tú la que nos está tendiendo una trampa, no? – Miroku se puso en alerta, preparándose para atacar a la muchacha que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos. – Eres tú la que ha estado planeando y manipulando toda esta situación desde el principio, ¿o me equivoco?

La muchacha de ojos turquesa lo miró, sin reflejar sorpresa ni miedo en su mirada. Por el contrario, se veía muy serena y tranquila. Sonrió levemente, mostrando unos finos pero sobresalientes colmillos en su dentadura. En ese momento, para Miroku las cosas fueron aún más claras.

– Eres esa vampira que confundió a Sango…

– Yo no la confundí, por el contrario, la orienté para que pudiese reunirse nuevamente con ustedes – la vampira, sin alterarse ni un poco ante el casi seguro ataque de Miroku, le mantuvo la mirada unos pocos segundos antes de continuar –. Como debes saber, mi nombre es Erika, o simplemente Eri, y sí, efectivamente soy una vampira, pero de _Lilium_. He venido hasta acá respondiendo al pedido de ayuda de Kirara. La situación está bastante mal, al parecer, pero tú no vas a confiar en mí.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que no se puede confiar en los vampiros! – Hana lanzó un conjuro bastante poderoso contra la vampira, quien lo esquivó ágilmente.

– _Hechicera_, el asunto no es contigo – Eri hizo un leve gesto con su mano y Kirara se lanzó sobre Hana, inmovilizándola –. ¿Podemos hablar, Miroku?

– Deja a Hana en paz, ella no es una amenaza para nosotros – Miroku miró furioso a Kirara, dándole la orden con energía –. Y no tengo nada que tratar con seres oscuros como tú, no quiero que embriagues mi mente como lo hiciste con Sango.

– No quiero engañarte, de hecho es todo lo contrario: quiero aclararte las cosas… por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo – Eri intentó calmar a Miroku, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dialogar.

– No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, no quiero escucharlo – Miroku, decidido, atacó a Eri con su báculo –. Simplemente deshaz tu hechizo de manipulación sobre Kirara y vete.

Eri esquivó con dificultad los ataques de Miroku, sin decidirse a defenderse. No era su intención pelear, pero él no le estaba dejando otra salida. Cuando ya no podía resistir más el ataque sin defenderse, algo ocurrió.

– _Es hora de actuar._

Una bola de fuego golpeó a Eri en la espalda, alejándola de Miroku. Eri alzó la mirada hasta el origen del ataque y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

– _¡Aléjate de Miroku, maldita vampira, y déjanos en paz!_

La figura de Sango apareció entre las sombras, con los puños encendidos en fuego. Eri murmuró un "Oh, no…", mientras Miroku observaba anonadado a la recién llegada.

– ¡Sango, escapaste! – Él mostró un gran alivio en su rostro, acercándose a la muchacha para asegurarse de que no fuese una ilusión.

Sango lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa… por un momento, Miroku la sintió fría, pero luego pensó que había sido sólo su impresión. Kirara, sin embargo, no se decidía a acercarse y gruñía a la recién llegada, sin creer que fuese su dueña.

– ¿Están bien? – Sango observó a sus compañeros, preocupada por ellos. – Lamento haberme tardado tanto en escapar, pero… no fue muy fácil. ¡Kirara, deja a Hana! Ahora, si me permiten, quiero acabar con esta vampira antes de que escape, luego charlamos.

Dicho esto, sus manos volvieron a encenderse en fuego, atacando sin vacilación a Eri, quien apenas podía esquivar los ataques. Y por primera vez, Miroku pudo ver miedo en los ojos de la vampira y dudó. Nunca había visto a Sango tan decidida a acabar con su enemigo como ahora. Por un momento, compartió el miedo de Eri y estuvo a punto de intervenir.

La vampira en ningún momento atacó, sólo esquivaba con dificultad los ataques y buscaba escapar. Pero en un rápido movimiento por parte de Sango, Eri se vio acorralada al tropezar intentando alejarse de ella. Sango sonrió maliciosa, desenvainando su espada corta y apuntando directamente al pecho de su oponente. Eri pasó saliva, mirándola fijamente, buscando en sus ojos un poco de compasión.

Sin embargo, no la encontró. Y cuando se resignó a esperar lo que vendría, por un fragmento de segundo su atacante se detuvo. Sabiendo aprovechar ese pequeño momento, Eri escapó, desapareciendo en el bosque.

Miroku se acercó a Sango, dudoso. Furiosa, la muchacha enterró su espada con ira en el suelo, con los puños cerrados con fuerza y maldiciendo por lo bajo. El monje dudó antes de hablarle. Nunca la había escuchado maldecir ni molestarse de esa forma. Algo no estaba del todo bien.

– ¿Sango?

La Hechicera levantó la mirada hacia él, suavizándola lo más que pudo antes de desenterrar su espada y acercársele.

– Se escapó… pero no creo que vaya muy lejos – murmuró, envainando nuevamente su espada –. Tenías razón, debí haberte escuchado… ella era la malvada, nunca debí confiar en lo que me dijo…

Miroku la observaba, aún dudoso. ¿Y si ella no fuese Sango…? Pero la forma en que luchó, esa cantidad de habilidades sólo las había visto en ella. Además, tenía en su cuello el amuleto que él mismo le había dado. Quiso encontrar su mirada con la de ella, pero rápidamente ella se alejó, caminando hacia Kirara. La felina aún mantenía a Hana inmóvil en el suelo.

Sango se acercó a Kirara y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la felina, acariciándola suavemente. Kirara parecía nerviosa con el contacto, y no dejaba de gruñir cada poco. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, quizá un minuto, se tranquilizó. Dejó libre a Hana y volvió a su forma de minina, acurrucándose en los brazos de Sango. Hana le dio las gracias a Sango y luego observó a Miroku, notando su desconfianza.

– ¿Qué sucede, Miroku? – Preguntó, acercándose a él.

– Ah… nada, sólo que… me cuesta creer que realmente hayamos caído en la trampa de esa vampira – murmuró en respuesta él, tratando de tranquilizarse.

– Bueno, supongo que nos servirá de lección – Sango se recostó junto a un árbol, sonriéndole tiernamente a Miroku –. Ahora, descansemos un poco… aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer.

Miroku y Hana también se recostaron, tratando de recuperar las energías para seguir con esa travesía. Algo le decía al corazón del monje que realmente las necesitaría en el futuro.

**____****- O -**

– _No puedes culparme a mí de lo que pasó… yo no podía adivinar que ella lograría llegar a ellos._

– _Bueno, para la próxima tendremos que eliminarla definitivamente. Así nos evitaremos malos ratos como este._

– _Tienes razón… debemos actuar cuando antes. Si dejamos pasar otro día, será demasiado tarde para nuestros planes._

– _Tráeme lo que quiero, y dejaré que hagas lo que quieras con el monje._

– _Como usted ordene, mi amo…_

_Una fría carcajada resonó en la oscura habitación, mientras Refnig se preparaba a buscar su objetivo…_

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá los dejó con este capítulo. Espero Reviews! Y si está un poco corto, trataré de compensarlo en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos y nuevamente, disculpen la espera!


End file.
